Golden Potion
by Francesca Valentine
Summary: Hogwarts bekommt einen neuen Schüler, doch ist dieser Schüler auch wirklich neu? Und warum ist Professor Snape plötzlich verschwunden? Die Antwort: Ein goldener Trank, der für Chaos sorgt. (Harry Potter x Severus Snape) Spielt im 6. Schuljahr / Voldemort starb als er versuchte Harry zu töten und er hat auch keine Horkruxe erschaffen. Das heißt : Die Geschichte spielt ohne Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1. Der goldene Trank**

Leicht flackert das Licht des Kamins gegen die Wände des Zimmers. Severus Snape sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und hält dabei eine Phiole in seinen Händen, die er gebannt anstarrt. Als er vom Abendessen aus der großen Halle wiederkam, lag dann plötzlich diese kleine Phiole auf seinem Tisch. Schon gute zehn Minuten versucht er das alles zu begreifen, doch ihm fällt keine Antwort darauf ein. Wer hat diesen Trank auf seinem Tisch hingelegt und wie kam dieser jemand überhaupt in seinen Privatgemächern herein? Wenn jemand eingebrochen wäre, dann hätte die Person einen Alarm ausgelöst. Und die verwirrendste Frage war, was für ein Trank das überhaupt ist.

Nochmals entkorkt er die Phiole und riecht daran, doch ihm kommt dieser Duft kein bisschen bekannt vor, dabei kennt er wirklich jeden Trank auf diesen Planeten. Seine Neugier wurde eindeutig geweckt. Das alles ist sehr mysteriös, doch Severus wäre nicht Severus Snape wenn er dieses Mysterium nicht auf den Grund gehen würde. Sollte er es einfach wagen? Wenn es vergiftet wäre, dann könnte er sich schnell mit einem seiner selbstgemachten Heiltränken heilen. Es wäre kein Problem, weswegen Severus schließlich entschlossen den Trank trinkt.

Ein wohlgesonnenes Gefühl breitet sich in seiner Magengrube aus, was ihm an den Felix Felicis Trank erinnert. Ist dieses Goldfarbende Gebräu vielleicht ein ähnlicher Trank gewesen, wie der Felix Felicis? Noch bemerkt Severus keine negativen Nebenwirkungen, worauf er enttäuscht seufzt. Vielleicht war diese ganze Sache doch nicht interessant oder Mysteriös gewesen. Gähnend steht er auf und macht sich dann auf dem Weg zu seinen Schlafgemächern.

Auf dem Weg dorthin wird er immer müder, was Severus alarmierend registriert. Eben war er noch hellwach gewesen und jetzt fallen ihm schon seine Augen fast zu. Das könnte an den Trank liegen, doch Severus kann sich gegen seine Müdigkeit nicht wehren. Wie in Trance lässt er sich noch angezogen auf seinem Bett fallen. Keine Sekunde später gleitet der Professor in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Der Morgen kam viel zu früh. Verschlafen öffnet Severus langsam seine Augen und gähnt kurz einmal. Der Schwarzhaarige hat furchtbare Kopfschmerzen und setzt sich deswegen sehr langsam auf, doch dann sieht er geschockt auf seine Kleidung, die plötzlich viel zu groß waren. Rasch steht er vom Bett auf und ignoriert die Kopfschmerzen dabei.

„Was zur Hölle?!", flüstert er und erschrak sich dann auch noch vor seiner eigenen Stimme, die sich ziemlich jugendlich anhört. Stolpernd, da seine Hose ihm zu groß geworden ist, rennt er zu seinem Badezimmer und da bekam Severus den nächsten Schock. Ungläubig starrt er in den Spiegel, wo ein Jugendlicher ihn zurück anstarrt. „Das.. kann nicht Wahr sein.", flüstert er entsetzt. Genau jetzt bereut er seine Naivität von gestern Abend, aber er konnte seine Neugier auch einfach nicht stoppen. Dieser Trank hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen.

Severus wusste genau was jetzt zu machen ist, auch wenn es ihm unangenehm ist. Er eilt zu seinem Wohnzimmer und bleibt dort noch etwas unschlüssig stehen. Severus würde das lieber umgehen wollen, jedoch blieb ihm keine andere Wahl übrig. Genervt schnipst er einmal, worauf seine Hauselfe mit einem Knall erschien. Mit großen Augen starrt sie den jungen Mann an. „Wo sein mein Meister?", fragt sie verwundert und wird dadurch auch etwas nervös. Severus wirft ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ruf den Direktor Dumbledore zu mir.", meint er ernst, doch die Elfe bleibt unsicher dort stehen. Sie machte keine Anstalten Albus zu holen. „Sofort!", knurrt Severus wütend und erst dann verschwindet die Elfe verängstigt mit einem lauten Knall.

Angespannt lässt sich Severus auf einen Sessel fallen. Wer wollte ihm so etwas antun? Warum sollte jemand wollen, dass Severus wieder zu einem Teenager wird? Ihm blieb keine Zeit sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, da Albus mit einem leisen Knall erschien. Der Ältere versuchte noch nicht mal sich sein grinsen zu verkneifen. „Da hat deine Hauselfe wirklich die Wahrheit erzählt. Ich habe schon befürchtet sie würde verrückt werden.", meint er schmunzelnd. Severus funkelt ihn zornig an und steht dabei schwungvoll auf.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig, Albus! Ich bin wieder ein Jugendlicher!", zischt er gereizt, doch Albus fängt herzhaft an zu lachen. „Du siehst haargenau aus wie damals, als ich dich zum ersten Mal an meiner Schule gesehen habe.", lacht er laut, wobei ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen vor lachen. Das ganze machte Severus noch wütender, weshalb er zornig auf Dumbledore zugeht, doch das Leben schien ihn gerade richtig zu hassen, denn er stolperte über seine eigene lange Hose und landetet dadurch plumsend auf den Boden.

Das bringt Albus noch mehr zum lachen, weswegen Severus mit einem roten Gesicht wieder aufsteht. „Was soll ich bitteschön jetzt machen?", fragt er aufgebracht. Severus kann sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. Warum musste er so naiv sein? „Vielleicht erklärst du mir erst mal, wie das ganze überhaupt zu Stande kommen konnte.", verlangt Albus und versucht die Lage etwas ernster zunehmen. Severus stöhnt innerlich. Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, wo er Albus sagen musste wie naiv er doch war. Eine Eigenschaft die eigentlich nicht zu ihm passt, doch wenn es um Zaubertränke geht ist es was völlig anders.

„Nach dem gestrigen Abendessen lag auf meinem Schreibtisch ein goldfarbener Trank. Ich konnte diesen nicht zuordnen und habe ihn einfach selbst eingenommen.", gibt er zu, worauf Albus seine Augenbrauen ungläubig hebt. „Du hast was? Er hätte vergiftet sein können!", sagt Albus ernst, doch Severus kann ein Funkeln in den Augen des Direktors sehen. „Ich hätte mich selber heilen können.", rechtfertigt er sich genervt. Albus schüttelt nur seinen Kopf, doch dann erhellen sich seine Augen.

„Solange wir das Problem nicht lösen können, musst du anscheinend wieder die Schulbank drücken.", meint er schmunzelnd, wobei Severus Augen sich weiten. Er schüttelt protestierend seinen Kopf. „Nein! Auf keinen Fall werde ich wieder ein Schüler sein!", sagt er wütend. Albus seufzt. „Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen?", fragt Albus ihn erwartungsvoll. Severus schaut ihn stumm an, da ihm keine Lösung einfallen möchte. „Ich könnte einfach hier bleiben und versuchen ein Gegenmittel zu brauen.", versucht er sich aus der Situation zu retten. Er, Severus Snape, soll nochmal die Schule besuchen und das mit den ganzen idiotischen ahnungslosen Schülern? Niemals!

„Hast du denn noch etwas von dem Trank?", fragt Albus ernst, doch Severus muss resigniert seinen Kopf schüttelnd. Auch das war ein Fehler von ihm gewesen. „Dann bleibt dir wirklich keine andere Wahl. Tut mir leid.", meint Albus. Severus stöhnt genervt, doch er sieht ein das es wirklich notwendig sein wird. „Natürlich müssen wir paar einweihen, da manche Lehrer dein Aussehen von früher noch kennen.", überlegt Albus. Severus nickt einfach, auch wenn ihm es unangenehm sein wird. Besonders wenn er bei Minerva im Unterricht sitzen muss. Sie wird ihn bestimmt versuchen zu provozieren. Wieder stöhnt er innerlich auf und mal wieder verflucht er seine Naivität.

Nun lächelt Albus wieder. „Wir werden morgen dich den Schülern vorstellen, wo du auch direkt in der großen Halle in ein Haus eingeteilt wirst. Wir werden allen sagen das du aus der Hexeninstitut Salem kommst und hier hin gewechselt bist, da deine Eltern von Amerika nach England umgezogen sind.", schlägt der Direktor vor. Severus sieht ihn überheblich an. „Natürlich werde ich nach Slytherin kommen und am besten werden wir meinen Namen ändern. Damit keiner von den Schülern bemerkt wer ich bin.", erwidert Severus. Albus nickt nachdenklich. „Hast du eine Idee, Severus?", fragt er den Jungen.

„Tobias Morold.", sagt er sofort und blickt ihn ernst an. Albus schaut ihn überrascht an. „Du willst dich Tobias nennen lassen. Der Name deines Vaters?", fragt er ihn verwundert. Severus schaut ihn kühl an, um Albus nicht seine Emotionen zu zeigen. „Auch wenn ich meinen Vater gehasst habe, Tobias ist ebenfalls mein Zweitname und ein Teil von mir.", antwortet er ernst. Albus nickt verstehend. „Niemand wird darauf kommen, dass du es sein wirst.", meint er leise.

„Wir werden den Schülern sagen, dass Professor Snape auf eine Fortbildung gegangen ist. Außerdem wird Professor Slughorn den Zaubertränke Unterricht übernehmen. Das wäre dann eine gute Lösung.", sagt Albus zufrieden. Severus schaut ihn missbilligend an, da er es hasst wenn man seinen Unterricht übernimmt. Slughorn wird sich dann wieder aufspielen und seine berühmten Treffen veranstalten. Wie er das früher gehasst hatte in seiner Schulzeit.

„Dann wäre jetzt alles geregelt. Morgen werden wir dich vor allen Schülern in ein Haus einteilen lassen. Die ganzen Schulsachen werde ich dir noch zuschicken. Das wird eine aufregende Zeit für dich werden.", sagt Albus grinsend und zwinkert ihn mysteriös an. Was spielt sich mal wieder in dem Kopf des Alten ab? Severus beschließt es nicht wissen zu wollen. Wer möchte schon wissen was Albus sich den ganzen Tag für Gedanken macht? Severus sicherlich nicht, darauf kann er verzichten.

„Bereite dich am besten Mental schon mal vor. Bis morgen, Mister Morold", verabschiedet sich Albus grinsend und verschwindet mit einem lauten Plopp. Seufzend verdreht Severus die Augen, doch dann wird ihm wieder seine große Kleidung bewusst. „Reducio.", flüstert er leise und zeigt mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine Kleidung. Automatisch passt sie sich seiner Größe an, was Severus etwas zufrieden stimmt. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich Mental vorbereiten. Immerhin wird er mit Schülern wie Potter oder Weasley konfrontiert werden. Und nochmals stöhnt er frustriert auf. Das ganze kann kein gutes Ende nehmen, da ist sich Severus ziemlich sicher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2. Ein Neuanfang?**

Seine Hände schwitzen leicht, doch Severus versucht dies zu verdrängen, da gerade alle Schüler in der großen Halle ihn anstarren. „Mister Morold kommt aus Amerika und besucht nun ab heute unsere Schule.", erzählt Albus den Schülern, worauf manche anfingen zu tuscheln. „Jetzt werden Sie erst mal in ein Haus eingeteilt, Mister Morold. Setzten Sie sich bitte auf dem Stuhl.", bittet Albus ihn höflich. Severus setzt sich direkt auf dem Stuhl und wenige Sekunden später bekommt er den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt.

Alle schauen den Jungen mit den mittellangen schwarzen Haaren gebannt an, doch ein Schüler beobachtet ihn haargenau mit einem kleinen faszinierten lächeln. Niemand bekommt dies mit, fast niemand, denn eine andere Person in diesem Raum bekommt das mit einem wissenden grinsen mit. Das alles entwickelt sich in die richtige Richtung.

„_Wen haben wir denn hier? Dich kenne ich doch noch, aber was solls. Dein Erscheinen hat einen triftigen Grund. Ängste werden kommen, aber jemand wird dir helfen sie zu bekämpfen.", _flüstert der sprechende Hut Mysteriös. Severus schließt seine Augen. Was hat das ganze zu bedeuten und wovor sollte er bitteschön schon Angst haben? Severus kennt keine Ängste!

„_Ich sehe in welches Haus du kommen möchtest, doch es wäre ein Fehler dich dort reinzustecken. Deine Bestimmung wartet ganz woanders auf dich.", _flüstert der sprechende Hut weiter, worauf Severus Augen sich leicht panisch öffnen. Man wird ihn in ein anderes Haus einteilen?! Das alles läuft überhaupt nicht gut und er kann noch nicht mal dagegen etwas unternehmen!

„_Du wirst noch dankbar für meine Entscheidung sein, Severus. Zweifle niemals diese Entscheidung an. Ich stecke dich in das Haus..", _fängt der sprechende Hut leise an. Severus schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein? Als er damals nach Hogwarts kam, da steckte man ihn in das Haus Slytherin und später wurde er der Hauslehrer von diesem Haus. Warum sollte man ihn jetzt in ein anderes Haus stecken wollen?!

„_**Gryffindor**__!", _schreit der sprechende Hut freudig aus, weswegen die Griffendors anfangen zu klatschen und die Slytherins sahen Severus sofort feindselig an. Ungläubig schaut dieser kurz zu Albus, doch dieser sieht sehr vergnügt aus mit der Entscheidung des Hutes. Langsam steht Severus vom Stuhl auf und macht sich mit einem ungutem Gefühl zu dem Tisch der Griffendors auf. Was hat das ganze zu bedeuten? Das kann doch alles kein Zufall mehr sein!

Severus Laune wird noch schlechter, als er erkennt neben wem er sich jetzt gleich setzten muss. Versucht neutral zu bleiben, setzt er sich neben die nervigste Schülerin, die er je kennen gelernt hatte. Diese reicht ihm sofort eine Hand entgegen, die Severus widerwillig entgegen nimmt. „Ich heiße Hermine Granger und wenn du fragen haben solltest, dann kannst du immer gerne zu mir kommen.", heißt sie ihn freundlich willkommen. Severus nickt einfach nur und lässt wieder ihre Hand los. Sie wird ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in ruhe lassen.

„Das Abendessen kann dann gerne beginnen!", verkündet nun Albus und lässt dabei das Essen mit einem leichten schwenken seines Armes erscheinen. Severus blickt das Essen argwöhnisch an. Sein Appetit streikt vollkommen und er möchte nur noch in sein warmes Bett fallen, doch auch das wird ihm nicht mehr vergönnt sein. Ab heute würde er im Gryffindor Turm leben. Frustriert schließt er seine Augen, worauf sich eine Hand auf seinem Arm legt.

Wütend öffnet er wieder seine Augen, doch seine Wut verschwindet sofort. Es sind ihre grünen Augen, die ihn musternd anstarren. In Severus Hals bildet sich ein schwerer Kloß. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragt eine männliche Stimme, die dadurch Severus Illusion komplett zunichte machte. Seine Wut kehrt wieder zurück, als er bemerkt wer ihn an seinen Arm berührt hatte.

„Mir geht es bestens.", zischt er, doch Potter ließ sich nicht verschrecken. Seit wann hat sich dieser neben ihn gesetzt? Hatte seine Wachsamkeit auch unter seinem verjüngen gelitten? „Ein Neuanfang kann schwer sein, doch du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir Gryffindors halten stets zusammen und sind nicht so kaltherzig wie die Slytherins.", versucht er die Stimmung aufzulockern, jedoch machte er dadurch alles schlimmer.

Severus funkelt ihn wütend an. Potter sollte lieber nicht über sein Haus spotten! „Die Slytherins haben vielleicht einen schlechten Ruf, doch sie baden sich wenigstens nicht im unverdienten Ruhm! Sie sind dadurch deutlich besser, als du es je sein wirst.", zischt er den Bengel an. „Wie meinst du das?", fragt Harry Severus. Der Junge scheint nicht wütend über seine Aussage zu sein. Er wirkt einfach nur verwirrt.

Severus schenkt ihm ein spöttisches grinsen. Dieser Junge ist auch außerhalb des Unterrichtes minderbemittelt. „Ein Junge der verehrt wird, weil seine Mutter sich für ihn geopfert hatte. Wieso erntet solch ein Junge Ruhm? Ist es nicht die Mutter die es verdienen würde? Nein, man himmelt den Jungen an der überlebt hatte und den dunklen Lord quasi getötet hat.", lässt er seine Wut heraus. Selbst die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit mit James macht ihn automatisch schon wütend.

Potter blickt ihn emotionslos an, doch dann bildet sich ein leichtes lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er senkt seinen Kopf und weicht dadurch Severus Blick aus. „Du bist interessant. Meine Mutter hat sich für mich geopfert und hat dadurch mein Leben gerettet. Ich habe nichts gemacht und werde durch den Mut meiner Mutter berühmt. Du scheinst der einzige zu sein der dies erkennt.", flüstert Potter. Das er überrascht ist kann Severus nicht leugnen. Er hatte eine andere Reaktion erwartet.

Nun hebt Harry sein Kopf wieder hoch und funkelt Severus interessiert an. „Nur überrascht es mich, dass ein Junge aus Amerika so gut über mich Bescheid weiß. Immerhin bin ich nur in England noch 'berühmt'. Wie heißt du überhaupt?", möchte Harry neugierig wissen. Severus stöhnt innerlich. Sein Hass hat ihn unkonzentriert gemacht. Natürlich müsste er eigentlich nichts von Potter wissen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen.

„Tobias.", murmelt er einfach und hofft das Potter endlich wieder verschwindet. „Wie ich heiße weißt du ja anscheinend, deswegen werde ich mich nicht vorstellen. Du scheinst wirklich interessant zu sein, dass habe ich schon auf dem ersten Blick erkannt. Vielleicht werden wir ja Freunde?", meint er grinsend und steht wieder vom Platz auf. Harry verschwindet einfach wieder und lässt die Frage einfach im Raum stehen.

Severus schaut dem Jungen hinterher. Potter und er.. Freunde sein? Schnaubend schüttelt er seinen Kopf, doch das gesagte möchte ihm einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken gehen. Potter fand ihn interessant, doch was genau meinte er damit? Plötzlich nimmt er wieder den Blick von Granger war. „Ist irgendetwas?", fragt er versucht freundlich, doch das Mädchen schüttelt einfach nur leicht ihren Kopf.

„Soll ich dir den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm zeigen?", fragt sie einfach freundlich zurück. Severus wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass er bei Granger vorsichtig sein muss. Bedauerlich muss er wirklich zugeben das sie schlau ist. Sie wäre die einzige, die sein Geheimnis herausfinden könnte. Deswegen schüttelt er seinen Kopf. „Ich möchte etwas Zeit für mich haben. Es ist nicht einfach sein altes Zuhause hinter sich zulassen.", meint er dankend ablehnend.

Das Gesicht von Hermine erhellt sich. „Das verstehe ich. Ich hatte es am Anfang nicht leicht gehabt diese Welt zu betreten. Immerhin bin ich eine Muggelgeborene. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?", fragt sie unsicher. Severus muss sich sich ein spöttisches grinsen verkneifen. Das Mädchen muss auch außerhalb des Unterrichtes alles wissen. „Halbblut.", antwortet er knapp.

Sie nickt verstehend, doch dann sieht sie ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich merke, dass du alleine sein möchtest. Vielleicht sehen wir uns im Gemeinschaftsraum.", meint sie nett lächelnd und steht dabei auf. Severus nickt einfach nur und so geht sie wieder weg.

Schließlich steht Severus auch auf und verlässt ohne etwas zu essen die große Halle, doch er kommt nicht weit. Gerade als er einen Korridor entlang laufen wollte stellt sich ein Blondhaariger Junge vor ihm. Draco sieht ihn überheblich an, worauf Severus ihn abwertend anschaut. Sein Patenkind liebte schon immer die großen Auftritte.

„Du heißt Tobias, nicht wahr?", fragt er ihn sofort ohne sich vorzustellen. Severus nickt stumm. „Warum hast du mit Potter gesprochen?", verlangt er zu erfahren. Überrascht hebt Severus seine Augenbraue hoch. Warum interessiert sich Draco dafür? „Er wollte wissen wer ich bin.", meint Severus einfach nur. Draco blickt ihn feindselig an und nähert sich ihm bedrohlich. Severus kann nur müde lächeln. Der Tag an dem er sich vor Draco fürchten würde, wird es nie geben.

„Potter schien interessiert an dich zu sein.", flüstert er wütend. Severus blickt sein Patenkind ungläubig an. Kann es sein? Ist das wirklich möglich? „Bist du an ihn etwa interessiert?", fragt Severus ihn kühl. Dracos Augen weiten sich kurz, doch dann fasst er sich wieder. „Natürlich nicht.", meint er sofort, doch Severus kann erkennen das Draco lügt.

„Draco! Was soll das werden?", hört Severus die Stimme von Potter, der gerade um die Ecke kam. Seit wann spricht Potter seinen Vornamen aus? Draco entfernt sich paar Schritte von Severus. „Ich wollte nur schauen was an dem hier so interessant ist.", versucht Draco ruhig zu antworten. Harry stellt sich neben Severus und blickt Draco kühl an. „Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren.", meint er nur, worauf Draco ihn schmerzhaft ansieht.

„Gehen wir. Sonst wird das noch hässlich.", flüstert Harry leise in sein Ohr und fasst ihm an seinen Arm. Er zieht Severus von dieser Situation weg, doch dieser kann noch Dracos wütenden Blick erkennen. „Das ist noch nicht vorbei.", kann man Draco noch zischen hören. Severus weiß nicht was er von allem hier halten soll. Hat Hogwarts tatsächlich andere Seiten, die man als Lehrer nicht mitbekommt?

„Er und ich waren mal ein Monat zusammen, doch seine ganzen Eifersuchtsanfälle konnte ich einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Seitdem versucht er über mich alles herauszufinden.", erzählt Potter. Severus Gedanken überschlagen sich. Das würde einiges erklären. Sein Patenkind wirkte die letzten Wochen niedergeschlagen und wahnsinnig. Selbst Lucius meinte das Severus ein Auge auf ihm werfen solle.

Severus beschließt einfach stumm zu bleiben und sich nachher im Bett seine Gedanken einzuordnen. Zusammen kommen sie schließlich am Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum an. „Bananeneis.", sagt Harry und kurz danach öffnet sich die Tür. Innerlich verdreht Severus die Augen, als er das Passwort gehört hatte.

Sie betreten den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und alle blicke ziehen sich automatisch auf die beiden. „Wunder dich nicht wenn es bald Gerüchte um uns beide geben wird.", meint Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln. Severus würde am liebsten brechen. Dieser Junge besitzt zu viel Arroganz. Wie James, schoss es ihm in seinen Kopf.

„Du willst wahrscheinlich sofort schlafen, deswegen werde ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Der Direktor sagte mir schon das du dein eigenes Zimmer bekommen wirst. Etwas eigenartig, doch das wird wahrscheinlich schon seine Gründe haben.", meint Harry schmunzelnd und läuft mit Severus die Treppen zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch. Sie bleiben vor einer Tür stehen, wo Tobias Morold drauf steht.

Harry reicht ihm einen Briefumschlag rüber, den Severus verwirrt entgegen nimmt. „Auch vom Direktor. Da müsste dein Passwort drinnen stehen. Ich lasse dich dann mal in ruhe.", sagt Harry, worauf Severus nur stumm nickt. „Schlaf gut und vielleicht sehen wir uns morgen früh.", ruft Harry ihm noch zwinkernd zu, ehe er wieder nach unten verschwindet.

Versucht Potter sich an ihn ran zu machen oder was soll das ganze Verhalten? Leicht entsetzt öffnet er seinen Briefumschlag und stöhnt innerlich beim Passwort. „Rosa Einhörner.", murmelt er genervt, wobei die Tür aufschwingt. Muss Albus noch in seine Wunde herumstochern? Der ganze Raum ist in Gryffindor Rot eingerichtet worden.

Müde schmeißt sich Severus auf dem Bett und schließt seufzend seine Augen. Das alles ist surreal. Harry Potter und sein Patenkind waren mal ein Paar? Wie sehr konnte er sich nur täuschen bei den beiden? Sie waren doch Erzfeinde, da Harry die Freundschaft abgeschlagen hatte. Wenn Lucius das erfahren würde. Er wäre sicherlich nicht enttäuscht, aber bestimmt bei der Wahl seines Sohnes.

Severus schließt seine Augen und hat automatisch dabei das Bild von James vor seinen Augen. Das Bild wie Lily und er sich küssten. Severus hatte sie erwischt damals am Weihnachtsball. Er war eifersüchtig auf Lily und wollte sich das nie eingestehen. Er hatte James geliebt, doch dieser hat ihn jahrelang nur schikaniert.

Irgendwann ist Severus der Faden geplatzt und dann hat er seiner besten Freundin die Freundschaft gekündigt. Er hatte es im nach hinein bereut, da Lily ihm wichtig war. Doch er hatte nie die Chance gehabt sich zu entschuldigen. Beide starben und nur Harry ist daran schuld. Hätte es diesen Jungen nicht gegeben, dann würden die beiden noch leben.

Severus schüttelt müde seinen Kopf. Wenn jemand schuld an allem war, dann war es der dunkle Lord. Zum Glück starb dieser, als er versuchte Harry zu töten. Lily ist die wahre Heldin. Ihre Liebe beschützte ihren Sohn vor Voldemort. Leicht fängt Severus an zu gähnen und ehe er sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte schläft er ein. Dieser Tag hat ihn ziemlich den Rest gegeben.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Ungewohnte Situationen**

Unzufrieden starrt Severus auf sein Ebenbild im Spiegel. Sein Blick verharrt dabei auf das Gryffindor Zeichen auf seinem Schulumhang. Angewidert wendet er seinen Blick davon wieder ab. Wieso muss man ihn so demütigen? Hoffentlich wird das keiner von seinen Schülern herausfinden. Plötzlich klopft es an seiner Tür, wobei sich sein Gesicht sofort mürrisch verzieht. Wer würde jetzt von ihm was wollen? In seinen Gedanken hofft er, dass es nicht Potter ist, doch er wird leider enttäuscht als er die Tür öffnet.

Der Grünäugige blickt ihn grinsend an. „Nicht gut geschlafen, oder warum so schlecht gelaunt?", fragt er sichtlich amüsiert. Am liebsten würde Severus ihm jetzt Hauspunkte abziehen, doch das bleibt ihm leider verwehrt. Potter kann sich schon auf die Zukunft freuen, in der Severus wieder seinen älteren Körper zurück hat. Das würde noch Rache geben und auf diese freut sich Severus besonders.

„Die Betten in Amerika waren bequemer.", versucht Severus den Jungen anzulügen, doch Harrys grinsen wurde dadurch nur breiter. „Man muss nur die richtige Person bei sich haben und dann ist alles viel gemütlicher.", meint er zwinkernd. Severus läuft rot an, da er dieses Verhalten von Potter überhaupt nicht gewöhnt ist. Um die Situation zu entfliehen schnappt er sich seine Schultasche vom Bett und läuft dann hurtig an Potter vorbei, doch dieser folgt ihm.

„Sind alle Amerikaner so verklemmt? Oder bist du einfach etwas speziell?", fragt Potter ihn mit einem leichten lächeln, doch Severus bleibt nur stehen und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist es in England normal jeden neuen Kerl auf der Schule anzumachen?", stellt er eine gegen Frage. Harry schmunzelt, wobei Severus wieder schmerzlich an James denken muss. Sie sehen sich zu ähnlich und auf Dauer könnte das schwierig werden. Severus möchte ungern wieder an die Zeit mit James denken. Diese Schmerzen möchte er nie wieder spüren, weswegen er anfing die Liebe zu hassen.

„Aus dir werde ich noch schlau werden, Tobias. Irgendetwas ist nämlich interessant an dir und das habe ich vorher nur an einer Person gekannt.", meint er nachdenklich. Severus ignoriert das dumme Geschwätz von Potter und läuft dann die Treppen herunter. „Hey! Warte! Ich wollte dir den Weg zur großen Halle zeigen. Ich bin mir sicher das du ihn dir gestern nicht merken konntest.", ruft ihm Harry hinterher und eilt ihm dabei nach.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen wird Severus von jedem Schüler angestarrt. Kurz danach fangen die gesagten Schüler an zu tuscheln, da Potter dicht hinter ihm steht. „Ich habe dich gestern gewarnt. Man wird jetzt dauernd über uns reden und nur weil ich mit dir rede.", erzählt Potter leise. Severus starrt die anderen genervt an, so wie er immer die Schüler von Hogwarts ansieht, doch leider hat es nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Sie tuscheln einfach weiter.

„Lass uns frühstücken gehen.", flüstert Harry und fasst dabei Severus an seinen Arm, so wie gestern. Er zieht den anderen aus den Gemeinschaftsraum heraus. „Das hast du absichtlich gemacht.", meint Severus ernst, wobei sich wieder ein grinsen aufs Harrys Gesicht bildet. „Natürlich. Du weißt gar nicht was für ein Spaß das ist. Man bezeichnet mich schon als Gryffindor Playboy.", erzählt er lachend. Severus erwidert das lachen nicht und läuft stumm mit Potter die Korridore entlang.

„Wissen die Lehrer von alldem was hier nach den Unterricht passiert?", fragt Severus, obwohl er die Antwort schon kennt. „Bestimmt nicht. Wüsste Professor Snape von den vielen stillen Örtchen hier, dann würden bestimmt viele Schüler die Schulzeit mit Nachsitzen verbringen. Professor Snape ist übrigens unser Zaubertränke Lehrer, doch er wird dich nicht nett behandeln. Er bevorzugt nur das Haus Slytherin, da er der Hauslehrer von den Schlangen ist.", erzählt er knapp und hat dabei überhaupt kein grinsen mehr auf dem Gesicht.

Diese Reaktion macht Severus wütend. Ihm ist natürlich bewusst, dass viele Schüler ihn nicht leiden können, doch es gesagt zu hören ist etwas völlig anderes. Potter bleibt kurz vor der großen Halle stehen und schaut dabei Severus merkwürdig an, weswegen er auch stehen bleibt und den Jungen stumm anschaut. Was geht wohl gerade in seinen Kopf vor oder möchte Severus das überhaupt wissen?

„Du bist äußerst interessant und das werde ich wahrscheinlich noch öfters sagen. Woher weiß ein Junge aus Amerika so gut über meine Geschichte Bescheid und woher kennst du die Vorurteile der Schlangen. Ich wollte dich gestern nicht fragen, doch jetzt lässt mich das nicht mehr in Ruhe. Außerdem wirkst du so als würde das alles nicht neu für dich sein. Wer bist du, Tobias?", fragt er am Ende wieder grinsend.

Severus bleibt äußerlich entspannt, doch innerlich flucht er wieder über seine Naivität. Er muss sein Verhalten dringend ändern, sonst wird noch jemand das alles herausfinden und Potter soll nicht diese Person sein. Oder Granger, das Mädchen scheint auch misstrauisch zu sein. Wie soll er sich jetzt nur aus den ganzen Vorwürfen herausreden?

„Ich habe mich über die Schule natürlich erkundigt. So etwas macht man wenn man von wo anders herkommt.", meint er ernst und lässt dann Potter stehen. Hoffentlich hinterfragt der Bengel das alles nicht. Mit eiligen Schritten betritt er die Halle, doch Potter lief ihm nach. „Schau mal zu Draco.", flüstert Harry zu ihm leise, als er neben ihm herläuft. Etwas zu offensichtlich schaut er zu seinen Patenkind rüber, worauf eisige Augen ihn sofort mörderisch entgegen sehen.

Severus kann nicht anders als ihm einen Arroganten Blick rüber zu werfen, doch diese Aktion blieb leider nicht unbemerkt. „Dir scheint es anscheinend auch Spaß zu machen.", meint Harry grinsend als sie sich zusammen hinsetzten. Zum Glück, kann man es überhaupt als Glück bezeichnen, kommen gerade Granger und Weasley zum Gryffindor Tisch. Sie setzten sich gegenüber von den beiden hin. Severus beschließt das man es nicht als Glück bezeichnen kann, da der rothaarige Junge ihn mit seinem Blick die ganze Zeit mustert.

Hermine stupst ihn in seine Seite und flüstert zu ihm etwas leise, worauf der Junge leicht rot anläuft. Wahrscheinlich vor Scham. „Ich bin Ron Weasley und du heißt?", fragt er versucht freundlich. „Tobias Morold.", antwortet er nur knapp und wendet sich danach seinen Frühstück wieder zu. „Das hätte ich mir auch sparen können.", hört Severus den Jungen noch ärgerlich flüstern. Leicht hebt er seinen Blick vom Essen und kann noch erkennen wie Granger den anderen böse anfunkelt.

Auf einmal steht Albus von seinem Platz auf und stellt sich vor seinem Pult. Alle Schüler sehen zu ihm verwirrt auf. „Bevor heute der Unterricht anfängt, muss ich euch noch eine kleine Veränderung mitteilen. Zaubertränke wird von nun an von meinem alten Freund Professor Slughorn unterrichtet.", verkündet er. Alle Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs klatschen freudig. Nur die Slytherins schauen schlecht gelaunt aus.

Severus sitzt still auf seinem Platz. „Wo ist Professor Snape und warum sagt uns der Direktor das nicht? Ich finde das äußerst eigenartig.", meldet sich Hermine leise zu Wort. Severus schaut direkt zu ihr und muss sich dabei einen genervten Blick verkneifen. Dieses Mädchen muss wirklich alles wissen. „Das ist wirklich eigenartig.", flüstert Harry neben ihm, doch keiner beachtet ihn dabei. Außer Severus, der sich über das Verhalten von Potter wundert.

„Warum machst du dir Gedanken darüber. Eben schien es so, als würdest du diesen Professor nicht ausstehen können.", versucht er paar Informationen auszuquetschen. Potter schaut ihn nachdenklich an. „Wenn ein Professor nur sein eigenes Haus ordentlich Unterrichtet und die anderen nur in den Dreck zieht, dann bleibt einem keine andere Wahl als diesen Professor zu verachtend. Oder?", fragt er am Ende und schaut ihn dabei ernst an.

Severus nickt einfach nur Stumm und schaut dabei wieder auf seinem Teller. Er bekam überhaupt nicht mit, dass Professor Slughorn sich noch vorgestellt hatte. Die ganze Zeit über sitzt er am Tisch und macht sich über das Gesagte von Potter Gedanken. Komischerweise kann er den Bengel leider verstehen, was ihn wiederum verwirrt. Seit wann kümmert ihn es was Schüler von ihm halten? Das passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm!

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragt Ron die Gruppe. Hermine schüttelt seufzend ihren Kopf. „Wir haben jetzt zwei Schulstunden Verwandlung mit Professor McGonagall.", erzählt sie schnell. Severus könnte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte hauen, wenn er an Minerva denkt. Albus hatte sie natürlich informiert und wie Albus ihm erzählte, freute sich Minerva schon ihn zu unterrichten. „Du bist eine verdammte Streberin, Hermine. Vielleicht solltest du mal lernen was Spaß ist.", flüstert Ron leise und erlangt dadurch Severus Aufmerksamkeit. Harry blickt seinen besten Freund kopfschüttelnd an, doch Severus wendet den Blick von Ron ab und achtet nun auf die Reaktion von Granger.

„Frag mich nie wieder nach Hilfe bei deinen Hausaufgaben, Ronald!", zischt sie wütend und verlässt aufbrausend die große Halle, jedoch konnte Severus tränen in ihren Augen erkennen. Automatisch muss er wieder an James denken. Wie oft hatte er wegen ihm geweint? Granger scheint genau das gleiche durchzumachen und anscheinend sieht das niemand. Es wundert Severus aber auch nicht. Er hatte damals auch alles perfekt getarnt und jeden Schmerz in der Öffentlichkeit ausgeblendet, doch die Nächte waren die Härtesten.

Jetzt wird ihm auch bewusst, warum das Mädchen in seinen Unterricht sich etwas verschlechtert hatte. Nichts tragisches, doch einen Unterschied hatte er erkennen können. Miss Granger schien immer müde und erschöpft zu sein. Severus hatte immer Gedacht das die kleine Streberin die Nächte durch gelernt hätte, aber nun scheint er einen anderen Grund erkannt zu haben. Sie leidet unter Liebeskummer und so was darf man nicht unterschätzen.

„Du hättest diesen Spruch nicht sagen dürfen, Ron! Du weißt ganz genau wie sie auf so etwas reagiert!", schimpft Harry mit ihm. Der rothaarige Idiot blickt den anderen nur gleichgültig an. „Sie soll mal nicht so empfindlich sein.", meint er ernst. Schon wieder möchte Severus jemanden Hauspunkte abziehen, auch wenn es in keinster Weise mit einem Unterrichtsfach zusammenhängt, doch daran hat er sich auch nicht immer hundertprozentig gehalten.

„Deine Freundin sah traurig aus. Möchtest du nicht nach ihr sehen?", fragt er den Weasley kühl. Der Angesprochene schaut ihn nur wütend an. „Sie haut öfters rennend weg und noch nie ist etwas passiert. Warum mischt du dich eigentlich überhaupt ein?!", fragt er zischend. Severus hebt wieder eine Augenbraue hoch und schaut ihn spöttisch an. „Du musst wahnsinnig stolz darauf sein ein Mädchen zum weinen zu bringen.", meint er kühl und sein Blick fixiert sich weiterhin auf Rons Augen.

Dieser wird nervös und steht dann schwungvoll auf. „Ich muss mir von deinem neuen Spielfreund das nicht gefallen lassen!", zischt er zu Harry und macht dann einen dramatischen Abgang. Potter fängt an zu lachen und Severus muss sich ein leises lachen verkneifen. Der Weasley Junge scheint wirklich nicht der hellste zu sein. Wie kann einer der schlausten Mädchen aus Hogwarts etwas für so einen Jungen empfinden?

Jetzt stellt sich Severus eine Gegenfrage. Wie konnte er sich damals in den arrogantesten Jungen der Schule verlieben? Wie konnte er jemals jemanden mögen, der ihn wie Dreck behandelte und ihn nur schikanierte? James hatte einfach eine gewisse Anziehung, jedoch kann sich Severus nicht vorstellen, dass der Weasley Junge so etwas auch besitzt. Granger sollte ihn vergessen und weiter auf eine große Karriere zu starten, denn das Zeug hat sie dafür.

„Wir sollten uns dann langsam mal auf dem Weg machen.", hört er Harry neben sich sagen. Zusammen stehen sie auf und laufen aus der großen Halle heraus, doch da wartet jemand auf die beiden. Draco schaut die beiden wütend an. „Kann ich alleine mit dir reden, Harry?", fragt er schlecht gelaunt. Potter blickt seinen Ex Freund nachdenklich an, jedoch nickt er dann. „Wir sehen uns dann im Verwandlungsraum. Weißt du wo du lang gehen musst?", fragt Harry ihn. Severus nickt einfach nur, aber das grinsen seines Patenkindes macht ihn verdammt wütend.

Er macht sich alleine auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Noch immer kann Severus das grinsen von Draco nicht vergessen und auch nicht den Blick den er Potter zuwarf. Ärgerlich stöhnt er auf. Warum macht er sich eigentlich Gedanken darüber? Es kann ihm egal sein! Severus biegt um eine Ecke ab, doch plötzlich spürt er einen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf. Kraftlos sackt er zusammen. Sein letzter Gedanke war der Name von Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4. Eine aufblühende Freundschaft**

Sachte spürt er einen Schlag auf seiner Wange, worauf Severus seine Augen öffnete. Er schaut in besorgten braunen Augen. „Das sieht gar nicht gut aus! Überhaupt nicht!", hört er Hermine hektisch flüstern. Severus versteht nicht warum das Mädchen vor ihm hockt und er versteht auch nicht warum er auf den Boden liegt. Was zur Hölle ist mit ihm passiert?

„Wir müssen dich in den Krankenflügel bringen!", beschließt Hermine entschlossen, doch Severus schüttelt verwirrt seinen Kopf. „Was ist passiert?", fragt er und setzt sich dabei langsam auf. Erst jetzt werden ihm seine schmerzen bewusst, weswegen er schmerzhaft zischt. Jemand muss ihn paar Schläge und Tritte verpasst haben, da er schmerzen am Kopf und in der Magengrube hat. „Bleib lieber liegen.", ermahnt ihn das braunhaarige Mädchen, doch Severus ignoriert es. Er hatte schon schlimmere schmerzen ertragen müssen.

„Ich wollte eben zum Unterricht gehen, doch dann habe ich dich hier liegen sehen. Anscheinend ist seitdem du dort liegst niemand mehr hier vorbeigelaufen.", flüstert sie. Langsam kann Severus sich an alles erinnern. Er musste alleine zum Unterricht gehen, da Potter unbedingt mit Draco reden musste. Severus wollte um eine Ecke abbiegen, doch dann hatte er einen Schlag auf seinem Kopf abbekommen. Er hat schon eine Vermutung wer hierfür verantwortlich ist.

„Die erste Stunde ist gleich schon vorbei.", bemerkt Hermine leise. Irritiert schaut er die Braunhaarige an. „Seit wann hast du mich hier gefunden?", fragt er sie. Das Mädchen wird etwas rot im Gesicht und erst jetzt nimmt Severus die geröteten Augen von ihr war. Sie muss geweint haben. „Ich habe mich etwas verspätet. Normalerweise passiert mir so etwas nicht.", nuschelt sie leicht beschämt. Severus kann nicht anders, als an seine eigene Zeit damals zu denken.

„Du solltest diesen Weasley vergessen.", rutscht es ihm heraus, wobei sich Hermines Augen weiten. Das wollte er eigentlich vermeiden. Hermine schenkt ihm ein schiefes lächeln, doch Severus hätte erwartet das sie ausrastet. Miss Granger scheint anders als andere junge Frauen zu sein. „Du scheint schlau zu sein. Auf jeden Fall schlauer als Harry und Ron.", gibt sie schniefend zu. Severus lächelt leicht zurück, wahrscheinlich aus Mitleid.

„Jetzt müssen wir dich wirklich mal ins Krankenflügel bringen.", meint sie nun bestimmend, doch Severus winkt ab. „Reich mir mal bitte meine Schultasche herüber.", bittet er das Mädchen. Sie steht verwundert auf und geht auf die Tasche zu, die etwas weiter weg auf dem Korridor liegt. Danach reicht Hermine sie herüber und hockt sich wieder zu ihm. Severus macht die Tasche auf und findet durch seine gute Ordnung direkt die gesuchte Phiole. Eilig holt er sie heraus und setzt sie sofort an seinen Lippen an.

Hermines Augen weiten sich wieder. „Was war das?", möchte sie sofort wissen. Dachte sie etwa jetzt das er Drogen zu sich nehmen würde? Oder hielt sie ihn schon für einen Junkie. Severus muss sich eingestehen, dass es eigenartig ist immer einen Trank mit sich zu schleppen und wahrscheinlich kam das auch eigenartig rüber. „Das war nur ein Trank, um die Schmerzen erträglicher zu machen. Ich braue gerne in meiner Freizeit. Ist das etwa ungewöhnlich immer einen Trank für einen Notfall mit sich zu tragen?", fragt er das braunhaarige Mädchen.

Hermines Blick gleitet selbst zu ihrer eigenen Tasche, doch dann schaut sie wieder zu ihm zurück. „Nein ist es nicht.", antwortet sie nur knapp. Severus notiert sich dieses Verhalten und wird sich später mehr Gedanken darüber machen. Jetzt müssen die beiden erst mal zum Unterricht gehen, wobei Severus sich schon auf die liebreizende Minerva freut. Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn er mit Granger sehr verspätet auftaucht.

Mühsam steht Severus auf, doch dank dem Trank spürt er fast gar nichts mehr. „Lass uns zum Unterricht gehen.", meint er zu Hermine, diese nickt skeptisch. Zusammen machen sie sich auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsraum. „Professor McGonagall wird nicht begeistert sein.", hört er nach paar Minuten Hermine seufzen. Severus ignoriert es, als würde Granger von ihrer Hauslehrerin großen Ärger bekommen. Das kann er sich nicht vorstellen.

Schließlich kommen die beiden vor der Tür an, die zum Verwandlungsraum führt. Hermines Hände zittern gewaltig und sie scheint blass um die Nase zu werden. Severus legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, worauf panische Augen ihn dann anblicken. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagt er knapp und nimmt dann die Hand wieder weg, um die Tür nun zu öffnen.

„Es ist sehr wichtig dabei sich zu konzentrieren, sonst..", Minerva bricht ab und schaut zu den beiden hinüber. Verwundert schaut sie Hermine an, doch als ihr Blick zu Severus gleitet verengen sich ihre Augen. „Können Sie mir verraten, warum Sie beide zu spät kommen?", fragt sie gereizt. Die Schüler fangen an zu tuscheln und die Slytherins lachen leise. Severus kann Dracos Stimmfarbe dabei deutlich raus hören. Professor McGonagall reagiert ziemlich wütend und Severus weiß woran das liegt, weswegen ihm Miss Granger etwas leid tut.

Er schaut zu Hermine und bemerkt die aufkommenden Tränen. „Das ist meine Schuld, Professor McGonagall. Mich hat jemand auf dem Weg niedergeschlagen und Hermine hat mich schließlich gefunden. Sie hatte sich dann um mich gekümmert.", versucht Severus zu erklären. Minerva blickt ihn immer noch wütend an, doch dann mustert sie ihn mehr. „Sie beide kommen nach dem Unterricht zu mir. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", sagt sie am Ende widerwillig.

Severus spürt die ganze Zeit einen stechenden Blick auf sich, doch er ignoriert es gekonnt. Zusammen mit Hermine setzt er sich zu einer hinteren Schulbank. „Danke.", flüstert Hermine neben ihn. Severus nickt einfach nur, da ihm jetzt sein Verhalten unangenehm ist. Seit wann hilft er Miss Super-schlau? Plötzlich fällt es ihm wieder ein. Granger fand es nicht ungewöhnlich Tränke mit sich zu schleppen, dabei hat sie auf ihre eigenen Tasche gestarrt.

Leicht dreht er seinen Blick zu Hermine, die gebannt Minerva zuhört. Das Mädchen ist immer noch Blass um die Nase und ihre Augen wirken glanzlos. Severus wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hermine sich mit irgendetwas selbst in Gefahr bringt. Er muss sie im Auge behalten. „Können Sie mir die Antwort geben, Mister Morold?", fragt Minerva. Severus wendet sein Blick zu ihr und würde ihr am liebsten irgendeine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen, doch leider kann er das nicht machen. Oder vielleicht doch?

„Evanesco.", flüstert Hermine hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu ihm. Hat sie ihm wirklich gerade geholfen? „Evanesco.", antwortet Severus, wobei Minerva wütend nickt. „Sie haben recht, Mister Morold. Evanesco ist der Verschwindezauber, den wir in den nächsten Schulstunden nochmals üben werden. Kann mir jemand sagen wann es schwierig wird etwas verschwinden zu lassen?", fragt Minerva die Klasse.

Sofort hebt Hermine ihre Hand, was Severus mit einem leichten Kopfschüttelnd bemerkt. Severus selber weiß die Antwort, jedoch hat er keine Lust sich mit Minerva noch weiter zu streiten. „Miss Granger.", fragt Minerva. Auf Hermines Gesicht bildet sich wieder ein lächeln. „Je komplizierter ein Organismus aufgebaut ist, desto schwieriger wird es, ihn verschwinden zu lassen.", antwortet sie schnell.

Severus Aufmerksamkeit legt sich auf eine andere Person. Harry schaut zu ihn rüber und lange sehen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen. Dabei kann Severus Mitleid erkennen, weswegen er sofort den Blick abwendet. Was glaubt Potter eigentlich wer er ist? Severus brauchte kein Mitleid, besonders nicht von ihm! Er würde sich schon selber um Draco kümmern. Glaubt sein Patenkind das er völlig dumm wäre? Er lockt Harry weg von ihm und dann wird Severus plötzlich niedergeschlagen. Jeder würde wissen das Draco es geplant hatte.

Jeder? Potter wahrscheinlich nicht! Dieser hat sich bestimmt mit seinem Patenkind vergnügt! Schließlich gibt es doch so viele stille Örtchen hier, die Severus natürlich nicht finden darf, sonst würde jeder Schüler sein Leben lang mit nachsitzen verbringen! Er bemerkt nicht wie er immer wütender wegen Potter und Draco wird, doch dann legt sich eine kalte Hand auf seine gebildete Faust.

Seine Wut verschwindet, als er zu Hermine schaut. Diese sieht ihn sanft an und nimmt dann ihre kalte Hand wieder weg. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragt sie leise, jedoch sieht sie ihn immer noch beruhigend an. Severus schaut sie verwundert an. Würde sie auch so nett sein, wenn sie wüsste wer er wirklich ist? Er bezweifelt es stark und nickt dann einfach stumm.

Die Stunde geht vorüber und Minerva meint alle sollen sich nochmals über den Evanesco Zauber schlau machen. Etwas was Severus nicht machen muss. Hermine packt nervös ihre Sachen zusammen und Severus steht schon schwungvoll auf. Er hat keine Angst vor Minerva! „Sie verlassen alle zügig den Raum.", sagt Minerva streng und sieht dabei besonders Potter an. Dieser grummelt etwas genervt und verlässt mit einem letzten Blick auf Severus den Raum.

Schließlich stehen Severus und Hermine vor Minerva, die überhaupt nicht zufrieden aussieht. „Erzählen Sie mir bitte Ihre Sicht von dem Geschehen, Miss Granger.", verlangt Minerva und ignoriert erst mal Severus. „Ich wollte zum Unterricht gehen und habe Tobias bewusstlos auf dem Boden aufgefunden. Er lag mitten im Korridor und schien Verletzungen am Bauch zu haben. Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert und als alles wieder in Ordnung war, gingen wir zusammen zum Unterricht.", lügt sie etwas.

Severus hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie lügen würde, jedoch war es besser für sie. Trotzdem wird er Hermine im Auge behalten. Sie scheint wirklich in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten zustecken und dieses Gefühl wird Severus einfach nicht mehr los. „Ich verstehe. Wissen Sie wer Sie angegriffen hat, Mister Morold?", fragt Minerva ihn. Severus schüttelt stumm mit dem Kopf, doch Minerva scheint ihm nicht glauben zu wollen. „Sind Sie sich sicher?", fragt sie ernst und schaut ihn dabei leicht wütend an. In welchem Universum würde er Minerva irgendwelche Probleme erzählen? „Natürlich.", meint er deswegen nur.

Minerva seufzt leise. „Nun gut. Ich gebe Ihnen Ihre Hauspunkte wieder zurück. Natürlich werden wir bei weiteren Vorfällen drastischere Maßnahmen ergreifen, aber jetzt haben wir keine Beweise vorliegen. Sie können dann wieder gehen, schließlich haben Sie beide jetzt Zaubertränke.", meint Minerva und lächelt am Ende zufrieden. Wieder würde Severus sie am liebsten Beleidigen oder irgendwelche Flüche gegen sie anwenden.

Hermine bedankt sich für die wiedergegebenen Hauspunkte und Severus verlässt einfach den Raum, doch sie eilt ihm schnell hinterher. „Dann werde ich dir mal den Weg zeigen.", meint sie mit einem kleinen lächeln. Severus ignorierte die gute Laune von ihr, denn seine hat einen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Der Tag hat schlecht angefangen und er wird bestimmt auch nicht besser werden. Severus hat keine Lust auf Slughorn, da dieser auch von Severus Schicksal Bescheid weiß. Schließlich hatte Slughorn ihn damals unterrichtet und wusste daher wie Severus als Jugendlicher aussah. Frustriert stöhnt er auf. Warum musste ihm das alles passieren?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Muss man sich Sorgen machen?**

„Heute werden wir einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank brauen. Kann mir einer sagen wer diesen Trank entwickelt hat?", fragt Professor Slughorn seine Schüler. Hermine, die neben Severus sitzt, hebt natürlich sofort ihre Hand, doch Slughorn ignoriert sie. Sein Blick bleibt auf Severus haftend. „Können Sie es mir sagen, Mister Morold?", fragt er Severus. Ein genervtes stöhnen verkneift Severus sich sofort. Wie kann man so eine einfache Frage einer Sechser Klasse stellen?

„Natürlich, Sir. Im 18. Jahrhundert entwickelte der Braumeister Smith den Unsichtbarkeitstrank. Außerdem hat er den Ursprungstrank für verschiedene Altersgruppen modifiziert.", erzählt er knapp. Hermine schaut ihn verwundert an, worauf Severus leicht grinsen muss. „Richtig. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Kann mir auch einer von euch erzählen warum der Braumeister Smith verschiedene Stufen des Trankes hergestellt hat?", fragt Slughorn weiter.

Viele Schüler senken ratlos ihren Blick. Severus würde am liebsten jeden einzelnen von denen vor der ganzen Klasse vorführen, doch Horace wird das bestimmt nicht machen. Dieser möchte doch seinen tollen Ruf nicht aufs Spiel setzten. Severus bekam nicht mit, wie Hermine dran genommen wurde. Erst als diese sich ganz anders benimmt wird er auf sie wieder aufmerksam. „Weil Kinder und.. und.. und Jugendliche weniger wiegen.. deswegen.. tut mir leid, Sir. Ich habe vergessen was ich sagen wollte.", gibt Hermine plötzlich zu und fasst sich dabei leicht an ihren Kopf.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Granger?", fragt er besorgt und ignoriert ihr scheitern. Hermine Granger, Miss Neunmalklug. Sie hat vergessen was sie sagen wollte? Sie redet doch nonstop! „Alles in Ordnung, Sir.", sagt sie leise und senkt dann ihren Blick. Viele schauen zu Hermine. Manche verwundert und manche mit einem Schadenfrohen grinsen. Beim letzteren wird Severus leicht wütend. Lächerlich Schadenfroh darauf zu reagieren, wenn man noch nicht mal Intelligenz besitzt.

„Kann mir jemand anderes die richtige Antwort sagen?", fragt Slughorn nochmals und vergisst das eben passierte einfach. Severus hebt diesmal seine Hand, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine wegzulenken. „Mister Morold.", sagt Horace freudig. Innerlich verdreht Severus seine Augen. „Kinder und Jugendliche wiegen weniger als Erwachsene und haben andere Verwandlungsprozesse im Körper. Sie reagieren einfach anders auf die Umwelt, weswegen der normale Unsichtbarkeitstrank nur zwei Stunden bei Kindern und Jugendliche andauert. Deswegen hat er verschieden modifizierte Tränke entwickelt, um die selbe Wirkung bei jeder Altersgruppe zu erreichen.", antwortet Severus kühl.

„Man muss aber noch dazu sagen, dass der Unsichtbarkeitstrank nur an einem Donnerstag vor Neumond angesetzt werden darf. Hält man sich nicht an dieser Anweisung hält die Wirkung der Unsichtbarkeit nur ein paar Minuten.", ergänzt Horace. Severus ignoriert sofort das Gesagte von Horace und konzentriert sich auf Hermine. Sie starrt gedankenversunken durch die Gegend, was überhaupt nicht zu dem Gryffindor Mädchen. Leicht knallt er mit seinem Arm gegen die Braunhaarige, natürlich als ein aus versehen getarnt. Verwirrt reißt sie ihre Augen auf und konzentriert sich dann wieder auf dem Unterricht.

„Das Rezept steht ihm Bauch auf der Seite 228. Schnappen Sie sich alle einen Zinkkessel der Normgröße zwei und fangen Sie dann an zu brauen.", sagt Horace nun euphorisch. Severus steht sofort auf und holt die Zutaten. Er muss nicht wie die anderen in das Buch schauen. Hermine folgte ihm und bleibt neben ihm stehen. „Man merkt das du als Hobby gerne braust.", flüstert sie ihm lächelnd zu. Severus nickt einfach nur leicht und sucht die Zutaten heraus.

„Du scheinst heute etwas neben der Spur zu sein, oder?", fragt er nach einer kurzen Zeit. Hermine hält inne und ihre Hand, die gerade das Demiguisehaar festhält, zittert. „Etwas.", antwortet sie nur knapp. Als sie alles beisammen hat, wobei sie diesmal schneller nach den ganzen Zutaten gesucht hatte, geht sie mit zügigen Schritten zurück. Severus fragt sich was die Braunhaarige bloß hat. Er nimmt die restlichen Zutaten beisammen und geht auch zurück.

Als erstes füllt Severus den Zinkkessel mit destilliertem Wasser, danach fängt er an die Raupen in kleinen Würfeln zu zerstückeln. Dabei beobachtet er Hermine, die ebenso die Raupen am zerstückeln ist. Ihre Hände zittern dabei auch noch, doch diesmal ist sie viel konzentrierter. Plötzlich fühlt sich Severus wieder beobachtet, weswegen er unauffällig sich umschaut. Sein Blick bleibt bei Potter stehen, der schnell wegschaut. Etwas was nicht zu dem sonst selbstbewussten Bengel passt.

Severus macht sich nicht weiter Gedanken um ihn und entfacht dann das Feuer unter seinem Kessel. Direkt danach rührt er die Raupen Würfelstückchen mit einem Ebenholzstab linksherum in den Kessel ein. Mit einem Mörser bereitet er dann den Knoblauch zu einer cremigweißen Masse zu, um diesen Knoblauchmus dann ebenfalls in den Zinkkessel zu schütten. Jetzt erst mal fünf Minuten köcheln lassen, denkt er sich.

Ein Blick zu Hermine werfend, stellt er fest das sie ebenso so weit wie er ist. Nun nimmt Severus den Ingwer zur Hand und putzt die ganze Knolle, um sie danach in feinen Streifen zu schneiden. „Ich hatte noch nie jemanden neben mir, der das Brauen von Tränken so sehr schätzt wie ich es tue.", versucht Hermine ihm ein Kompliment zu machen. Severus wollte etwas erwidern, jedoch unterbricht ihn jemand.

„Sie beide haben ein großes Talent für das Brauen. Ich würde mich freuen wenn Sie beide bei meinem speziellen Abendessen vorbeischauen würden. Früher habe ich immer ein Abendessen veranstaltet für besondere Schüler und Sie beide sind es auf jeden Fall.", sagt er mit einem großen falschen Grinsen, laut Severus Meinung. Hermine nickt eilig. „Ich würde mich freuen, Sir.", sagt sie freundlich. Sofort sieht sie Severus an, den sie mit einem strengen Blick anschaut.

„Ich würde mich auch freuen, Sir.", sagt er etwas mürrisch, worauf beide anfangen zu lächeln. Eigentlich wollte er das vermeiden, jedoch möchte er Hermine etwas im Auge behalten und es wäre besser eine 'Freundschaft' aufzubauen. Vielleicht ist Hermine nicht allzu schlimm. „Das ist prima! Mister Potter, würden Sie kurz mal hierhin kommen?", ruft Horace zu ihm. Severus ahnt schon das schlimmste. Bitte nicht, hofft er.

Potter steht sofort auf und unterbricht seine Arbeit, die wahrscheinlich eh nicht besonders gut ist, denkt sich Severus. „Würden Sie auch gerne zu meinem Abendessen kommen. Ich lade nur besonders gute Schüler ein und von Ihnen habe ich nur gutes gehört.", meint er freudig. Nur gutes? Potter wäre ohne seine Vergangenheit bestimmt nichts besonderes, da ist sich Severus ziemlich sicher. „Natürlich, Sir. Das wäre mir eine große Ehre.", meint er mit einem leichten lächeln. „Dann muss ich nur noch Mister Malfoy fragen.", meint Horace laut und macht sich sofort auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wendet sich zum schlechten. „Das wird bestimmt toll.", meint er genervt und verzieht sich dann wieder auf seinem Platz. Nachdenklich schaut Severus ihm hinterher. Läuft doch nichts mehr zwischen den beiden? Er verwirft den Gedanken und macht sich weiter an seinem Sud zu schaffen. Hermine steht schließlich schwungvoll vom Stuhl auf und schmeißt ihre Ingwer Streifen in den Kessel.

Gerade als Severus auch seine Ingwer Streifen in den Kessel schmeißen wollte, lässt Hermine ihre restlichen Stücke fallen und bricht danach zusammen. Severus vergisst seinen Trank sofort und eilt zu der bewusstlos liegenden Hermine. Sanft rüttelt er sie, doch sie bewegt sich nicht. „Hermine!", flüstert er, aber auch da erfolgt keine Reaktion. Sofort eilen auch Harry und Ron zu ihr. „Was ist mit ihr los?", fragt Ron panisch, doch niemand antwortet. „Mister Morold! Sie scheinen sich mit Miss Granger zu verstehen. Können Sie das Mädchen zur Krankenflügel bringen?", fragt Horace unsicher. Anscheinend möchte er ungern sein Unterricht beenden.

Ron schaut den Lehrer empört an, doch Potter ermahnt ihn mit seinem Blick. „Natürlich.", flüstert Severus und hebt das Mädchen hoch. Erschreckend stellt er fest wie leicht Hermine ist. Er verlässt sofort den Zaubertränkeraum und macht sich dann schnell auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Was ist mit Hermine nur los? Sie ist noch nie irgendwie so aufgefallen. Severus Schritte werden immer schneller, da er sich auch wirklich sorgen macht, was ihn wiederum etwas verwundert.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, kommt ihm Madame Pomfrey schon entgegen. „Leg sie sofort auf einem Bett!", ruft sie ihm entgegen. Severus nickt und legt Hermine auf einem Krankenbett. „Was ist passiert?", möchte sie wissen. Severus überlegt nicht lange. „Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, ihre Hände haben gezittert, sie wirkte unkonzentriert und dann ist sie schließlich zusammengebrochen.", erzählt er.

Poppy schaut ihn ernst an. „Muss man sich sorgen machen?", fragt Severus sie. Sie schaut wieder zum blassen Mädchen und nickt dann langsam. „Ich glaube schon, Severus.", antwortet sie. Severus und Poppy sehen sich ernst an, wobei niemand bemerkte wie die Augen von Hermine sich leicht öffneten und sich dann wieder schnell schlossen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: Zeit für Halbwahrheiten**

Ernst schaut Severus das junge Mädchen an, die schlafend auf dem Krankenbett liegt. Ihre Haut ist sehr blass, was Severus jetzt nicht mehr wundert. Poppy hat ihm alles gesagt was sie erahnen konnte. Nun liegt es an ihm die Wahrheit herauszufinden und das wird bei Hermine bestimmt nicht leicht werden.

Leicht öffnet Hermine ihre Augen und sie starrt ihn dabei sofort an. Er erkennt Angst in ihren Augen, aber auch Erkenntnis. „Was nimmst du alles zu dir?", fragt Severus das Mädchen sofort. Vielleicht hätte er ihr erst mal Zeit geben sollen, doch die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen machte ihm selber etwas unsicher. Hermine antwortet nicht und mustert ihn eher genauer.

„Ich habe es geahnt, aber es nie glauben können.", hört er sie schließlich ungläubig flüstern. Verwirrt schaut er das Mädchen an. „Kannst du mir bitte sagen was du alles zu dir nimmst.", versucht er das Thema zu wechseln, jedoch erfolgt wieder keine gewünschte Reaktion. Sie sieht ihn einfach nur an und scheint dabei angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Hermine, sag mir bitte was du nimmst.", versucht Severus es nochmals. Hermine setzt sich diesmal auf und schaut ihn ernst an. „Kann ich dir vertrauen, Tobias?", fragt sie leise und schaut ihn dabei diesmal mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Severus nickt langsam und versucht sie sanft anzusehen. „Gripsschärfungstrank.", sagt sie nun mit einem gesenkten Kopf.

Severus schaut das Mädchen enttäuscht an, was diese nicht sehen kann, da sie ihren Kopf gesenkt hält. „Nur Gripsschärfungstränke? Mehr nicht?", hackt er nach. Hermine schaut ihn nicht an und nickt einfach langsam. Severus ist sich nicht sicher ob er ihr glauben kann, schließlich können die Symptome von Hermine nicht allein von diesem Trank kommen.

„Ich hoffe du sagst mir die Wahrheit.", sagt er noch skeptisch. Diesmal hebt Hermine wieder ihren Blick und schaut ihn entschlossen entgegen. „Würdest du mir sonst Hauspunkte abziehen wollen?", fragt sie zickig, jedoch erkennt Severus, dass sie es im nächsten Moment bereut. Schließlich senkt sie wieder ihren Kopf und starrt beschämt auf die Decke.

„Sagt man das so auf Hogwarts, wenn man wütend auf jemanden ist?", versucht Severus die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Hermine nickt einfach nur schwach und lügt ihn quasi damit ins Gesicht, jedoch stört ihn das in diesem Fall nicht wirklich. Trotzdem fragt er sich, ob das Mädchen an sein Geheimnis gestoßen ist. Doch wie sollte sie das geschafft haben? Es ist eher unwahrscheinlich, versucht er sich selber einzureden.

„Ich möchte dir nicht schlechtes, weil ich dir wirklich helfen möchte. Man sollte mit Tränken vorsichtig sein und ich spreche bewusst von Tränken, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass du mehr als diesen einen Trank zu dir nimmst. Es ist deine Sache, ob du meine Hilfe annehmen möchtest oder nicht, Hermine.", meint er sanft, da das Mädchen wirklich fertig aussieht.

„Ich verstehe schon.", sagt sie leise. Severus nickt paar mal und schaut das Mädchen noch kurz an. „Ich werde dann jetzt gehen. Du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden.", sagt er zu ihr, doch ehe er den Raum verlässt, hält ihn die Stimme von Hermine nochmals zurück. „Pass auf dich auf.", rief sie ihm noch zu, jedoch ging er dann weiter.

Draußen angekommen bleibt Severus noch kurz vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen. Ihm wäre das nie aufgefallen mit Hermine, wenn er nicht durch diesen Trank zu einem Jugendlichen geworden wäre. Vielleicht sollte er als Lehrer mehr acht geben? Warte? Überlegt er gerade wirklich mehr auf seine Schüler zu achten? Kopfschüttelnd macht er sich schließlich wieder auf dem Weg.

Zaubertränke ist schon lange herum und auch Kräuterkunde wird gleich zu Ende sein. Severus macht sich deswegen auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, da Kräuterkunde das letzte Fach für heute gewesen wäre. Er hatte vergessen wie ermüdend ein Schultag für einen Schüler doch sein kann und jetzt kann er auch etwas verstehen, weswegen die meisten Schüler über seine langen Hausarbeiten sauer sind. Severus möchte sich am liebsten nur noch in sein Bett schmeißen.

„Tobias.", hört er jemanden rufen, weswegen er sich stehen bleibt und sich umdreht. Innerlich knurrt er, als er Potter auf sich zu kommen sieht. Müsste er nicht noch in Kräuterkunde sitzen oder wollte er heimlich für Draco schwänzen. Schon allein der Name seines Patenkindes macht ihn noch wütender. „Wie geht es Hermine?", fragt er sofort und scheint besorgt zu sein, was eine überraschende Abwechslung ist, da er sich sonst nur Arrogant verhält. „Sie muss heute noch im Krankenflügel bleiben.", antwortet er knapp.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.", hört er Potter hinter sich noch sagen, als er sich von ihm abgewendet hatte. Severus bleibt deswegen stehen, aber er schaut noch immer nach vorne. „Dracos Freunde haben dich anscheinend verprügelt und das ist auch meine Schuld. Ich hätte mit ihm nicht reden sollen.", hört er ihn flüstern.

Severus dreht sich verwundert um, da er das von Potter nicht erwartet hätte. „Ich habe Draco mal geliebt und er ist noch immer eine wichtige Person in meinem Leben, da er für mich da war, als es mir am schlechtesten ging. Wenn er mit mir reden möchte, da habe ich das Gefühl das ich es ihm schuldig bin. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dir schaden wollen würde.", flüstert Potter weiter und hält dabei seinen Kopf gesenkt.

„Schon gut.", sagt Severus nur, da er Potter verstehen kann. Er kann es wirklich verstehen, da er das gleiche für Lily noch fühlt. Seine Mutter war für ihn eine wahre Freundin, doch Severus hatte sie verscheucht, da er eifersüchtig auf sie war. Ebenso hat er noch Gefühle für James, auch wenn dieser ein Arschloch zu ihm immer war. Die Tatsache das James Tod ist lassen seine Gefühle auch nicht verschwinden. Er wird immer eine wichtige Person in seinem Leben sein.

Harry schaut wieder auf und lächelt ihn schief an. „Ich hoffe wir sind noch Freunde, weil ich dich wirklich als Freund behalten möchte.", meint er. Severus kann sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Waren wir denn je Freunde?", hackt er nach. Harry lacht hell auf, was ein kribbeln in Severus Bauch verursacht.

„Das hoffe ich doch.", lacht er weiter. Severus schaut ihn noch immer grinsend an. „Ich gebe dir einen Rat, Harry. Dein Ex Freund sollte sich von mir fernhalten, sonst wird er es noch bereuen.", meint er feixend. Das führt dazu, dass Harry aufhört zu lachen.

„Draco kann seine Eifersucht nicht kontrollieren und er ist wirklich kein schlechter Mensch. Durch ihn habe ich das alles was ich erlebt habe..", Harry bricht ab, weswegen Severus ihn verwirrt anschaut. „Er war einfach da für mich, deswegen tu ihm bitte nichts.", bittet er ihn. Severus hebt seine Augenbraue hoch. „Du kannst mir nicht sagen was ich sein lassen soll, verstanden?", antwortet er kühl. Warum sollte er Verständnis für Draco haben?

Harry starrt ihn enttäuscht an, weswegen Severus sich wieder umdreht und abhaut. Potter sollte Draco klare Regeln verordnen! Wieso sollte er die Schikanen von seinem Patenkind einfach so hinnehmen? Lieber zahlt er das gleich zurück, damit Draco daraus lernt. Aber eins hat Severus Interesse geweckt. Wobei hat Draco Potter geholfen? Die Schüler von Hogwarts scheinen viele Geheimnisse zu haben. Darüber muss er unbedingt mehr erfahren!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7: Eine Hand wäscht die andere.**

Mittwoch morgen und Severus sitzt übermüdet am Gryffindor Tisch. Gestern Abend hatte er sich noch verschiedene ältere Bücher über Tränke durchgelesen. Verzweifelt hatte er nach einer Lösung gesucht. Schließlich möchte er auch wieder in seinen älteren Körper zurück. Severus hatte sich nicht nur Gedanken um den Goldfarbenden Trank gemacht, auch Potter und Hermine haben ihn Gedanken bereitet. Was verbergen die beiden für Geheimnisse?

Der einzige der wirklich uninteressant auf dieser Schule für Severus ist, ist der junge Mann der gegenüber von ihm sitzt. Der erwähnte Jugendliche unterhält sich laut schmatzend mit dem Brown Mädchen, die eine überaus nervtötende Stimme besitzt. Das war auch ein Grund von Severus dieses Mädchen in seinem Unterricht selten dran zunehmen. Was heißt selten? Er hat gekonnt versucht diese Stimme zu vermeiden und das mit einem guten Erfolg.

Neben Severus sitzt Hermine die ihre Zeitung ließt, welche sie mit festgekrallten Händen festhält. Severus bemerkt sofort die angespannte gereizte Stimmung von ihr, doch der Weasley Junge scheint blind zu sein. Er bemerkt nicht was für ein Glück ihn entgeht. Severus schüttelt stumm seinen Kopf, als er noch ein bissen von seinem Brot abbeißt. Muss er jetzt sich wirklich eingestehen, dass er er sentimental geworden ist?

Seine Aufmerksamkeit lenkt sich auf Potter und seiner Begleitung, die zusammen die große Halle betreten haben, jedoch nun getrennt zu ihren jeweiligen Haustischen gehen. Tief im inneren spürt Severus einen leichten Schmerz, was er versucht zu ignorieren, da er damit nichts anfangen kann. Severus widmet sich wieder dem Geheimnis von Potter zu. Wieso empfindet der Junge Schuldgefühle für Draco? Bei was hat der Blondhaarige ihm geholfen? Potter schien doch immer Glück zu haben? Severus hätte noch nicht mal gedacht, dass der Bengel auch schlimme Tage haben kann. Wird ihm nicht alles hinterher geschmissen?

Das schrille Lachen von Lavender Brown und das hurtig aufstehen von Hermine holt Severus aus seinen Gedanken heraus, weswegen er auch schnell aufsteht und seine Tasche in einem Schwung packt. Potter sieht ihn kurz an, jedoch ignoriert Severus dies. Mit eiligen Schritten folgt er Granger. Er muss sie unbedingt etwas fragen, da Severus dringend Informationen braucht. Er hasst nämlich die Unwissenheit.

Hermine eilt schnell aus dem Schloss hinaus, was Severus verwundert. Anscheinend bemerkt sie nicht das Severus ihr folgt. Ihre Schritte werden immer schneller, bis sie schließlich anfängt zu rennen. Auch Severus beeilt sich nun und joggt ihr quasi hinterher. Seit wann rennt er schon Mädchen hinterher? Mal wieder bringt ihm seine Reise auf komische Umstände. Sie beide kommen am See an, wo Hermine sich auf einem Baumstumpf hinsetzt, welcher nah am Wasser liegt. Noch hat sie Severus nicht bemerkt, weswegen dieser sich leise an ihr heranschleicht.

Er sieht wie ihre Schultern anfangen zu beben und dann hört er ein Schluchzen. Liebeskummer kann auch die klügsten Personen zerstören, schoss es ihm durch seinen Kopf. „Hermine?", fragt er leise und sanft, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, doch das hat nicht wirklich geklappt. Zuckend dreht sie sich um, doch dann wechselt sich ihr erschrockener Blick zu einer erleichternden Miene. „Du bist es nur.", haucht sie leise und dreht sich dann wieder zum See.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragt Severus leise, da er sich erst mal um ihr Wohlergehen erkundigen möchte. Seine kurze Frage hat noch deutlich Zeit, auch wenn er unbedingt eine Antwort darauf haben möchte. „Da gibt es nichts zu reden. Ich dachte immer das ich schlau sei, doch ich habe mich getäuscht. Wieso muss ich mich in so jemanden verlieben?", fragt sie verzweifelt. Severus geht auf sie näher zu und setzt sich neben sie auf dem Boden, weswegen er zu ihr hochschauen muss, da sie noch immer auf dem Baumstumpf sitzt.

„Man kann es sich nicht aussuchen in wem man sich verliebt, dass ist keine Mathematik. Das Leben wäre zu einfach, wenn es so wäre. Herausforderungen gehören eben zum Leben dazu, jedoch muss man nicht alle schaffen.", meint er. Hermine schaut stumm auf ihre Hände, doch dann hebt sie ihren Kopf. „Herausforderungen..", flüstert sie nur und schaut mit einem nachdenklichen Blick zum Wasser.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen.", fängt Severus schließlich an, da Hermine anscheinend über das Thema 'Rotschopf' nicht reden möchte, worüber Severus auch etwas erleichtert ist. Weasleys waren noch nie sein Lieblingsgesprächs Thema gewesen, aber das liegt auch daran, dass Severus gesellschaftliches reden allgemein verabscheut. In seiner Kindheit wollte man mit ihm nicht reden und jetzt möchte Severus in seinem Erwachsenenalter mit niemanden reden.

Aber das hat sich jetzt auch wieder geändert. Severus schiebt das auf sein neugewonnenes junges Alter und auf die Tatsache das manche sich für ihn nun interessieren zu. Damals als er ein Schüler von Hogwarts war, da hat man ihn ausgegrenzt und ihn schlecht behandelt. Niemand wollte mit dem ruhigen schüchternen Jungen etwas zu tun haben wollen, deswegen war er ein gutes Opfer für Potter und seine Freunde.

Eine Freundin hatte er ja, welche Lily war, doch er hat ihr die Freundschaft gekündigt. Sie hatte sich in James verliebt, wobei Severus selber Gefühle für James entwickelt hatte. Er wollte Lily davon erzählen, doch dann hat er die beiden zusammen gesehen und erkannt das mehr zwischen ihnen war. Noch nie hatte er einen so großen Schmerz gefühlt und deswegen konnte er mit Lily nicht mehr befreundet sein. Severus hatte aufgehört mit anderen zu reden und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das brauen von Tränken.

„Ich muss dich auch etwas fragen.", antwortet Hermine leise. Severus vergisst die Vergangenheit wieder schnell und schaut Hermine versucht freundlich an. „Kann ich anfangen? Ist das in Ordnung?", fragt er sie, worauf sie nickt. „Du musst aber ehrlich sein.", meint sie ernst, worauf Severus diesmal auch nickt. „Fang an.", sagt sie dann schließlich und sieht ihn gespannt an.

„Hatte Harry irgendwelche ernsten Probleme?", fragt er sofort auf dem Punkt kommend. Hermine schaut ihn nachdenklich an, doch dann nickt sie gleich. „Wirst du zu mir ehrlich sein?", hackt sie nochmals nach. „Ich werde es, versprochen.", sagt er ohne nachzudenken. Hermine nickt zufrieden und holt dann tief Luft.

„Ich sage dir das nur, weil ich mir sicher bin das du helfen kannst. Harry hatte Probleme, ob er sie immer noch hat weiß ich nicht. Er hat es mir nie hundertprozentig gesagt, doch man sieht es ihm nach den Ferien deutlich an. Harry kommt von den Ferien immer ausgelaugt zurück und dabei wirkt er dünner und blasser. Die erste Haltestelle in Hogwarts ist für ihn immer das Krangenflügel gewesen, doch in den letzten Ferien war das nicht so. Er schien auch fitter zu sein. Woran es liegt weiß ich nicht, doch ich mache mir heute trotzdem noch sorgen.", erzählt sie ernst.

Severus versucht das gehörte zu ordnen und dabei bekommt er ein schlechtes gewissen, welches nicht zurück gehen möchte. Hatte Potter ein schlechtes Leben bei Lilys Schwester und ihrem Mann? Behandeln sie ihn schlecht? Severus muss mit Poppy reden, da diese anscheinend mehr weiß und niemanden davon erzählt hat. Etwas was ihn auch wütend stimmt. „Nun bin ich dran.", sagt Hermine ernst und mustert ihn dabei ernst.

Was würde Hermine schon wissen wollen? Woher er so gut brauen kann? Severus muss bei diesem Gedanken innerlich grinsen. Das würde zu ihr passen. Miss Neunmalklug die nach Tipps fragen möchte. Doch das folgende lässt ihn erstarren. „Was soll diese Spiel von Ihnen werden?", möchte sie wissen und blickt ihn dabei stur an. Was?

„Sie müssen mich nicht so verwirrt anschauen. Ich habe gehört wie Madame Pomfrey Severus gesagt hatte, dabei heißt du doch eigentlich Tobias?", meint sie skeptisch. Severus bleibt stumm und denkt angestrengt nach, jedoch kann er sich nicht mehr daraus reden. Hermine ist zu intelligent und außerdem hatte er versprochen ehrlich zu sein. „Am Anfang habe ich mich schon gefragt woher mir dir diese Augen bekannt vorkommen und dann kann Tobias auch noch gut brauen. Alles Zufälle habe ich gedacht, doch jetzt weiß ich es besser. Warum also? Was soll das ganze werden und warum interessieren Sie sich für Harry?", fragt sie ihn.

„Warum hast du mir überhaupt das mit Potter erzählt, wenn du wusstest wer ich wirklich bin? Wieso hast du allgemein mit mir normal geredet?", stellt er Gegenfragen. Hermines ernste Fassade bröckelt und er schaut in das Gesicht eines verzweifelten Mädchens. „Harry hat sich verändert und das macht mir Angst. Plötzlich baut er sich ein Macho Image auf und all diese emotionalen Seiten von ihm sind verschwunden. Als musste er lernen seine Gefühle zu verstecken.", fängt sie an zu erzählen.

Severus beschließt nichts zu sagen, da Hermine anscheinend noch nicht alles gesagt hatte. „Nach jeden Ferien war er emotionslos und erschöpft. Das war nicht mehr der Harry, den ich kennengelernt hatte. Mir ist auch aufgefallen wie du ihn anschaust und wie er dich anschaut. Egal was dein Plan war, du musst herausfinden was mit ihm passiert ist und ob er ihn Sicherheit ist. Bei mir blockt er immer ab. Das war der Grund warum ich eine Freundschaft aufbauen wollte, weil ich wusste das du helfen kannst.", erzählt sie verzweifelt.

Das Hermine wieder zum 'Du' gewechselt ist, ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht sollte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen, damit sie ihm endgültig vertraut. Schließlich soll sie das niemanden erzählen. „Ich habe keinen Plan. Mein Fehler war es einen Trank zu trinken ohne zu wissen was er bewirkt. Jetzt bin ich wieder ein Schüler von Hogwarts und ausgerechnet ins Haus Gryffindor gelandet. Alles ein Zufall.", erzählt er ehrlich.

Hermines Augen weiten sich. „Sie.. du.. du hast einfach einen Trank getrunken? Hast du denn wenigstens etwas vom Trank behalten?", fragt sie verwundert. Severus verdreht innerlich seine Augen. Erst Albus und jetzt auch noch Miss Neunmalklug. Er schüttelt stumm seinen Kopf, worauf sich ihr Mund zu einem 'Oh' formt. „Das war nicht so gut.", flüstert sie.

„Kannst du mir versprechen niemanden davon zu erzählen. Es wäre besser wenn niemand wüsste, dass ich auch eine menschliche Seite besitze.", bittet er sie. „Wenn du mir versprechen kannst Harry zu helfen?", stellt sie eine Vereinbarung automatisch. Das Mädchen ist wirklich klug, aber da Potter sein Interesse geweckt hatte, hätte er das sowieso gemacht. Deswegen verlangt Hermine praktisch gar nichts von ihm.

„Versprochen.", sagt er schließlich. Hermine sieht ihn zufrieden an. „Dann verspreche ich es niemanden zu erzählen.", sagt sie glücklich, doch dann fällt Severus noch etwas ein. „Außerdem werde ich noch ein Auge auf dein Verhalten werfen. Sag mir lieber früher Bescheid, falls etwas bei dir eskalieren sollte.", meint er ernst und legt seinen strengen Lehrerblick noch dabei auf.

Hermine weicht automatisch seinen Blick aus und nickt einfach nur leicht. „Ich werde jetzt schon mal zum Unterricht gehen.", meint er dann, worauf Hermine wieder nur nickt. Vielleicht möchte sie sich noch etwas wegen dem Weasley Jungen beruhigen. Severus kehrt ihr den Rücken zu und läuft dann wieder hoch zum Schloss.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Miss Granger so reagieren würde? Er hätte schlimmeres erwartet, weil er nicht gerade der netteste Lehrer zu ihr war. Vielleicht ist es auch die Tatsache, dass er wissen über sie besitzt. Immerhin weiß Severus das sie noch andere Dinge zu sich nimmt und er macht sich auch wirklich Gedanken darüber, doch zu einer Antwort wird er sie nicht zwingen können. Hoffentlich wird es nicht zum äußersten kommen.

Severus weiß schon was für einen nächsten Schritt er machen wird, um das Geheimnis von Potter herauszufinden. Er wird sich noch heute bei Poppy melden und fragen warum sie Potter nach den Ferien immer behandelt hatte. Severus hofft das er mit seinen Vermutungen falsch liegt, doch das bisherige wissen spricht nichts für gutes. Seufzend betritt er wieder das Schloss und macht sich schleppend auf dem Weg zum Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht, auf welches er sich überhaupt nicht freut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8 : Mit anderen Augen sehen**

Severus konnte es einfach nicht fassen, als er den Klassenraum betreten hatte. Ihm hätte früher einfallen sollen, dass Slughorn nicht zwei Fächer unterrichten würde. Der Alte hat das doch absichtlich gemacht und da ist sich Severus hundertprozentig sicher. Seufzend sitzt er auf seinem Platz und wartet darauf das der Unterricht beginnt. Wieso musste ihn das nochmal alles ausgerechnet passieren? Ach ja, wegen seiner kindischen Neugier einen ihm nicht bekannten Trank einfach zu trinken.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit lenkt sich auf Potter, der gerade den Klassenraum betretet. Potters Augen weiten sich und dann bildet sich ein lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Severus wundert sich wieder warum er ein kribbeln in seinem Bauch verspürt und schiebt es dann auf seine pubertierende Hormone. Der Junge ist seinem Vater zu ähnlich vom aussehen und auch vom Verhalten.

Potter geht auf Lupin zu und bleibt vor ihm strahlend stehen, dieser sieht seinen Schüler mahnend an. Lupin nimmt seinen Job wirklich ernst. Severus fragt sich noch immer warum er damals gekündigt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er angst, dass manche von seinem pelzigen Geheimnis erfahren. Aber weshalb kommt ausgerechnet er dann wieder zurück nach Hogwarts?

„Dann setzt euch alle bitte hin und dann beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht.", ruft Lupin in die Klasse und stellt sich dann mit einem freundlichen lächeln vor seinem Pult. Severus sah schon wie Potter auf ihn zu kam, doch Hermine, die gerade in den Klassenraum geeilt kam, war schneller als er. Severus ist sich noch nicht sicher, ob er ihr danken soll, schließlich möchte er mehr über Harry erfahren. Wenn dieser sich neben ihn gesetzt hätte, dann wäre es einfacher gewesen ihn zu beobachten.

Erst jetzt scheint Hermine Lupin richtig wahrzunehmen und lächelt diesen knapp an. Weasley, Granger und Potter waren in ihrem dritten Schuljahr mit dem Werwolf befreundet gewesen und das nur weil Harry mit seinem Nachnamen Potter heißt. Nur weil Harry der Sohn von James und Lily ist, interessiert sich Remus so intensiv für die drei Schüler. Wäre es nicht so, dann würde das alles jetzt ganz anders aussehen.

„Ihr hattet bisher mit Professor Snape Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Was für Themen hat Professor Snape mit Ihnen behandelt?", möchte Lupin wissen. Sofort schoss Hermines Hand hoch. Sie scheint wieder Fit zu sein, doch Severus befürchtet, dass sie irgendeinen Trank wieder genommen hat. Sein inneres Gefühl sagt ihm das.

Remus sieht schon zu Hermine, doch sie werden durch das aufgehen der Tür unterbrochen. Ron Weasley betritt mit einem wutentbrannten Gesichtsausdruck den Klassenraum, doch als er Remus erkennt verschwindet kurz seine Wut. „Professor Lupin.", sagt er überrascht, doch Lupin schaut ihn streng an. „Warum sind Sie zu spät, Mister Weasley?", möchte er wissen.

Genau in diesem Moment zeigt er wütend auf Hermine, welche ihn unbeeindruckt entgegen schaut. Severus blickt das Mädchen verwundert an, jedoch lässt er sich das nicht anmerken. „Sie hat mir auf dem Flur ein Beinklammerfluch aufgehalst.", zischt er wütend, dabei funkeln seine Augen vor Hass. „Und wieso haben Sie so lange gebraucht den Fluch zu brechen?", fragt Remus leicht schmunzelnd.

Ron schaut seinen Lehrer fassungslos an, dabei färben sich seine Wangen rot. „Ich habe hektisch gehandelt.", flüstert er leise. Remus nickt verstehend und schaut dann enttäuscht zu Hermine. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", meint er ernst, jedoch sieht Hermine ihn eiskalt an. Das nette Mädchen Aussehen ist auf einem Schlag verschwunden, auch ihrer Mitschüler sehen deswegen Hermine überrascht an.

„Nun.. dann, dann fangen wir mal an.", sagt Remus leicht stottern. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn Hermines Verhalten aus dem Konzept gebracht. Remus fängt einfach an über den Unterrichtsstoff zu erzählen und vergisst seine eigene Frage am Anfang der Stunde. Severus konzentriert sich nicht auf ihn und holt langsam ein Zettel aus seiner Tasche heraus.

Auf diesem schreibt er 'Was sollte das?' und macht dann die Schrift mit einem Zauberspruch unsichtbar. Langsam schiebt er den leeren Zettel zu Hermine rüber, die diesen sofort wahrnimmt. Kurz sieht sie ihn fragend an, doch das ändert sich, als Severus mit seinen Fingern drei mal auf dem Tisch tippt. Sofort erscheint der Text. Kurz schaut sie ihn bewundernd an, doch dann wendet sie sich dem Zettel zu.

Ihre Bewunderung verschwindet auf einem Anhieb und sofort zerknüllt sie den Zettel. Ohne etwas zu sagen konzentriert sie sich wieder auf den Unterrichtsstoff, was Severus leicht wütend macht. Was hatte Hermine sich dabei bloß gedacht? Gut, Severus fand es auch etwas lustig, doch die Musterschülerin sollte sich nicht von dem Weasley zu schlechten Dingen verleiten lassen.

Genau jetzt steigert sich die Wut zu dem Rothaarigen um, da dieser allgemein für Hermines Verhalten schuld ist. Wegen ihm nimmt sie Tränke zu sich und das schlimme daran ist, dass Severus noch nicht mal weiß was Hermine alles für Tränke zu sich nimmt. Wenn das so weiter geht, ist ein Absturz hundertprozentig sicher und das würde er lieber vermeiden. Ein Problem welches er noch lösen muss.

Der Unterricht geht zum Glück schneller vorbei als Severus erwartet hätte. Remus schenkt seinen Schülern noch ein müdes lächeln und räumt dann seine Sachen zusammen. So schnell wie er kann verlässt Severus den Raum. Mit Hermine wird er sich später beschäftigen. Jetzt muss er erst mal über Potter einige Dinge herausfinden. Aber wie es im Leben so ist, verläuft alles nicht so wie man es am liebsten hätte.

„Tobias.", hört er hinter sich jemanden leise sagen, doch Severus erkennt sofort die Stimme. Gereizt dreht er sich um und schaut den Blonden Jungen böse funkelnd an. Dieser sieht ihn sofort beschwichtigend an. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.", hört er ihn leise sagen, jedoch kauft Severus ihm das nicht ab. Stumm zieht er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hat Harry dich gezwungen sich bei mir zu entschuldigen?", fragt er schließlich, da der Blonde auch nichts mehr zu sagen hatte. Die Augen von Draco weiten sich. Hatte er gedacht, dass man ihn so leicht verarschen konnte? „Hat er nicht..", fing er an, aber dann sah er es wahrscheinlich ein, dass man Severus nicht hereinlegen konnte.

„Du scheinst schlauer zu sein, als ich es gedacht hätte.", räumt Draco ein, doch das macht Severus nur wütender. „Ich liebe Harry und möchte ihn einfach vor anderen beschützen.", versucht er schließlich sein Verhalten zu erklären, worauf Severus eine Chance witterte. „Vor was sollte man Harry schon beschützen? Der Junge ist stark und kann alleine auf sich aufpassen.", erwidert er spöttisch.

Dracos kompletter Körper fängt an zu zittern. „Du hast keine Ahnung.", zischt er wütend, doch Draco kann sich noch beherrschen. Das muss Severus verhindern. Draco soll sich verdammt nochmal verplappern, damit er Informationen aus der wahrscheinlich nächsten Quelle erfahren kann.

„Du spielst dich nur auf, Blondchen. Erfindest Probleme die nicht da sind, um sich jemanden aufzuzwingen.", spottet Severus weiter, doch damit scheint er zu weit gegangen zu sein. Sofort fühlt er die harte Wand an seinem Rücken und Dracos Hände an seinem Pulloverkragen. Das Gesicht des anderen sind nur paar Zentimeter von Severus Gesicht entfernt, weswegen er deutlich Dracos Wut erkennen konnte.

„Ich erfinde keine Probleme. Als Beweis kannst du ja Harrys Körper dir mal genauer anschauen. Ich sehe doch wie du ihn regelrecht anhimmelst.", zischt er aufgebracht, jedoch bereut er es im gleichen Moment. Er lässt Severus los und haut dann sofort mit eiligen Schritten ab.

Severus bleibt fassungslos stehen. Das alles deutet auf etwas hin, was Severus schon befürchtet hatte, doch er hatte gehofft sich dabei zu irren. Er muss nun endlich Klarheit haben, weshalb er sofort zum Krankenflügel spurtet. Bitte lass alles harmloser sein, hört er sich in seinen Gedanken sagen, wobei er anfängt noch schneller zu rennen.

Seine Gefühle verstärken sich und er spürt nur noch sorge und Angst. Er hat Angst den Jungen mit falschen Augen gesehen zu haben. War Severus wirklich so blind? Erst jetzt fallen ihn alle kleinen Details ein, die Severus missachtet hatte. Potter war schwach, erschöpft und unkonzentriert gewesen wenn er von den Ferien wieder kam. Und was hatte Severus gemacht? Er hatte Potter noch mehr runter gezogen. In jeder Stunde hatte er den Jungen versucht zu schikanieren und das gelang ihm auch immer.

Severus fühlt sich furchtbar deswegen und würde am liebsten alles wieder rückgängig machen, doch das ist ihm leider nicht möglich. Schwer atmend kommt er vorm Krankenflügel an und bleibt kurz vor der Tür stehen. Kann er von Poppy überhaupt antworten erwarten? Den Gedanken verwirft er schnell und reißt im gleichen Moment die Tür lautstark auf.

Eine aufgebrachte und empörte Poppy kommt auf dem Jungen zugelaufen, doch als sie ihn erkennt bleibt sie fragend stehen. „Sind wir alleine?", fragt Severus direkt, worauf die Frau nickt. „Ich muss paar Sachen erfahren.", sagt er dann und blickt sie ernst an. Poppy sieht ihn verwundert an. „Worüber?", fragt sie nur knapp und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Über Harry Potter.", antwortet er. Poppys Augen weiten sich leicht und sehen Severus ungläubig entgegen. Er muss einfach wissen, ob Harry von seinen Verwandten misshandelt wurde oder es noch wird.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9 : Vergangenes bereuen

Seine Augen schweifen zum See, welcher ein schöner Anblick für die Schüler von Hogwarts sein soll, doch er kann diesen Anblick gerade nicht genießen. Auch die Person neben ihm sieht zum See, jedoch ist sie ebenso in Gedankenversunken. Zusammen sehen sie zum See und zusammen denken sie über alles nach. Jeder für sich selbst und jeder mit anderen Gefühlen.

Erschöpft schließt Severus seine Augen, da seine Kopfschmerzen immer größer werden, welche vom ganzen nachdenken kommen. Er bereut sein gesamtes Verhalten gegenüber Harry, welches er nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann. Wieso hatte er nicht genauer hingesehen? Warum hatte er nicht die Warnzeichen erkannt? Immerhin musste er in seiner Kindheit das selbe durchleben.

Severus wusste warum er es nicht gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich von seinem Hass und seiner Trauer leiten lassen. Der Tränkemeister hat in Harry nur schlechtes gesehen, da er ihn für den Tod von James und Lily verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Ein Verhalten was unlogisch und nur von Hass stammen konnte. Harry war ein Baby und ihn trifft in keinster weise die Schuld für den Tod seiner Eltern.

Langsam öffnet er wieder seine Augen und schaut dabei zu Hermine, die stumm und mit einem traurigen Blick zum See starrt. Sie scheint nicht zu bemerken, dass Severus sie ansieht. Die neuen Informationen haben sie ebenfalls getroffen, auch wenn sie es schon geahnt hatte. Dabei hatte sie gehofft sich zu irren, wie Severus.

Poppy wollte ihm am Anfang nichts sagen, jedoch wusste Severus wie man sie zum reden bekommen kann. Er hatte sie um Verstand gebeten und ihr erklärt, dass er sich ändern möchte. Severus hat seine Karten geöffnet und Poppy erzählt, dass er nun in einer guten Position stecken würde, um sich um den Jungen kümmern zu können. Sie selber sah es dann auch als eine gute Möglichkeit ein und fing dann an zu erzählen.

Schmerzvoll schließt Severus seine Augen, als er wieder an alles gesagte denken musste. Es war der Onkel von Harry, welcher ihn angefangen hatte zu misshandeln. Zuerst war es harmloses geschubste, doch dann kam sein Onkel in einer Krise. Man drohte ihn bei seiner Arbeitsstelle zu feuern, da er keine guten Leistungen mehr brachte. Harry wurde zu seinem Sündenbock und der kleine ließ sich das gefallen.

Severus Hände bilden sich zu Fäusten. Es kam wie es kommen musste. Vernon, so heißt der besagte Onkel, fing an mit dem extremen trinken von Alkohol. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und schlug immer mehr auf Harry ein. Petunia, Lilys Schwester, kannte Severus von früher und er wusste das sie keine herzlose Frau ist. Sie wollte Harry vor ihren Mann beschützen, weswegen dieser auch auf sie einschlug.

Harry ging an einem Tag dazwischen, doch dies hatte die Folge, dass der junge Zaubere ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden musste. Man gab an das Harry von Fremden zusammengeschlagen worden sei, damit der Onkel aus der Sache ist. Petunia musste Angst gehabt haben und Harry anscheinend auch. Sie spielten nämlich mit.

Severus fragte sich daraufhin, warum Albus von allen nichts mitbekommen hatte, doch Poppy hatte darauf eine Antwort gehabt. Harry hat es einfach verheimlicht, da er sonst noch in mehr Schwierigkeiten geraten würde. Die Krankenschwester musste es akzeptieren und dabei bekam sie mit wie Harry in Hogwarts sich eine Fassade aufgebaut hatte.

Der Junge versuchte zu verdrängen was man ihn angetan hatte und spielte hier einen auf glücklichen Playboy. Das Traurige daran ist, dass es ihm auch noch gelang. Niemand wagte ein Blick hinter seiner Fassade. Eher gesagt bekam niemand davon etwas mit. Severus möchte den Junge dafür nicht verurteilen, da er das selbe als Jugendlicher auch gemacht hatte.

Sein Vater schlug ihn und seine Mutter, weswegen Severus immer ruhiger in der Schule damals wurde. Eine Tatsache die James und seine Freunde ausnutzten. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören James zu lieben. Er hat den anderen regelrecht angehimmelt und es sogar manchmal genossen wenn er sich über Severus lustig gemacht hatte. Es zeigte ihm, dass James ihn wahrnahm.

Heute schämt er sich dafür nicht gehandelt zu haben, jedoch ist dies eine andere Geschichte. Jetzt geht es allein um Harry. „Er muss in den letzten Ferien bei Draco gewesen sein, obwohl sie sich getrennt hatten. Das muss doch zeigen wie ernst die Lage bei Harry ist, oder?", hört er Hermine flüstern, worauf er wieder seine Augen öffnet und sie anschaut.

Das erinnert ihn an etwas, was er sich kurz nach dem Besuch bei Poppy gefragt hatte. Wie konnte Harry bei Draco gewesen sein? Lucius hätte das bestimmt nicht gut geheißen? Das ist eine Sache die er noch herausfinden muss, da es ihn brennend interessiert.

„Draco möchte Harry beschützen, dass hatte er mir letztens erzählt.", antwortet er schließlich. Plötzlich fängt Hermine an zu weinen, weshalb Severus sie leicht hilflos ansieht. „Es tut mir leid.", sagt sie sofort weinend, doch aufhören kann sie anscheinend nicht. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihm nun gegenüber stehen sollen, da ich mir wünschte, dass ich für ihn da gewesen wäre.", schluchzt sie traurig.

Severus Gedanken überschlagen sich und er sucht eine schnelle Lösung um Hermines weinen zu stoppen. „Harry wollte nicht das man sein Leiden erkennt. Draco kam nur darauf, weil sie zusammen.", sofort bricht er ab, da er einen kleinen Schmerz in sich fühlt. Hermines Augen weiten sich und ihr Gesicht färbt sich leicht rosa.

„Ich weiß.", sagt sie schnell und ihre Tränen stoppen. Es war eine peinliche Lösung, doch Severus hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Sie hört auf zu weinen. „Sollte ich versuchen mit ihm zu reden?", fragt Hermine, um das Thema über Draco und Harrys damalige Beziehung zu beenden.

„Nein. Man kann keine Person helfen, die keine Hilfe haben möchte. Kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor?", fragt er sie und sieht sie dabei leicht vorwurfsvoll an. Direkt weicht sie seinem Blick aus und nickt langsam. „Ich bereue mein früheres Verhalten.", hört er sie leise sagen. Etwas was ihn verwundert, aber auch etwas stolz macht. Hat Hermine begriffen, dass sie einen falschen Weg eingeschlagen ist?

„Wie kommt der Sinneswandel?", fragt Severus leicht schmunzeln. Hermine kann immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut sein. Ihre Wangen färben sich rot, was Severus verwundert. „Sagen wir mal so. Ich hatte eben, bevor ich dich auf dem Flur getroffen hatte, eine interessante Begegnung.", sagt sie leise und sieht ihn dabei noch immer nicht an.

Severus versteht schnell was sie meint und er hofft nur das die Person besser als der Weasley Junge ist. „Wirst du es mir irgendwann sagen?", fragt er ernst. Hermine versteht sofort, dass er nicht den Jungen meint. „Ja.", antwortet sie schließlich knapp. Die Antwort stimmt ihn zufrieden, da er unbedingt wissen möchte was sie alles zu sich genommen hatte. Oder es immer noch macht? Er verwirft schnell den Gedanken.

„Du wirst auf ihn Acht geben, oder?", fragt Hermine ihn und sieht ihn dabei wieder an. Severus braucht keine Sekunde um darüber nachzudenken, weswegen er sofort entschlossen nickt. „Du bist nicht die einzige Person, die sein früheres Verhalten bereut.", erklärt er, doch Hermine kann darüber nur schief lächeln. „Wir alle machen Fehler. Kein Mensch ist perfekt.", versucht sie ihn aufzumuntern.

Severus nickt stumm, doch er ist sicher, dass er diesen Fehler hätte vermeiden können. Wäre er nicht blind vor Wut und Hass gewesen, dann hätte er die Anzeichen hundertprozentig gesehen und bemerkt. Eins muss er aber sich eingestehen, etwas was ihn merkwürdigerweise schwer fällt. Harry war nicht alleine mit seinem Problem. Er hatte Draco. Aber warum hatte er sich von so einer guten Stütze getrennt? Es kann nicht nur die Eifersucht von dem Blonden gewesen sein. Es muss mehr passiert sein. Severus ist sich da sicher.

„Wir haben heute keinen Unterricht mehr und ich habe schon alle Hausaufgaben gemacht. Wir wäre es wenn wir in die Bibliothek gehen und uns etwas über dein Problem informieren?", schlägt Hermine vor und wechselt das komplette Thema. Severus blickt sie überrascht an, doch dann schüttelt er seufzend seinen Kopf.

„Ich glaube kaum, wenn ich den Trank selber nicht kenne, dass die Bibliothek antworten liefern könnte.", sagt er nur, doch Hermine blickt ihn entschlossen an. „Wer weiß? Wieso etwas nicht versuchen, wenn man selber nicht weiß ob es helfen könnte?", fragt sie grinsend. Hermine ist ein Sturkopf und Severus weiß, dass er nicht drum herum kommen wird. Vielleicht könnte es wirklich helfen?

„Dann lass uns gehen, oder?", fragt er sie, worauf Hermine anfängt zu lächeln. „Endlich wieder eine ablenkende Herausforderung!", sagt sie freudig und das bringt Severus auch zum lächeln. Vielleicht sollte er das ganze wirklich als eine Herausforderung ansehen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 9 : Ein Buch, eine Antwort und viel Wut**

Schon zwei volle Stunden sitzen Severus und Hermine in der Bibliothek, dabei lesen sie jedes erdenkliches Buch was mit Zaubertränke zu tun hat. Severus fühlt sich langsam erschöpft und auch seine Hoffnung ist verschwunden. Warum hatte Hermine ihn Hoffnungen überhaupt gemacht? Es war doch selbstverständlich, dass es in der Schulbibliothek keine antworten geben würde.

„Ich schau dahinten im Regal mal nach.", meldet sich Hermine gähnend zu Wort. Severus nickt einfach stumm und lässt sie gehen. Als sie verschwunden ist senkt er seinen Kopf auf einem Buch und schließt müde seine Augen. Das alles hier ist sinnlos. Vielleicht hätte er sich um die anderen Probleme kümmern sollen. Dann hätte er jetzt keine zwei Stunden seiner Zeit verschwendet.

Plötzlich knallt ein Buch auf dem Tisch, worauf Severus Kopf in die Höhe geht und er Hermine leicht gereizt anschaut, doch diese grinst ihn einfach nur an. Sie zeigt stolz auf das Buch, weswegen Severus sich das genauer anschaut. 'Golden Potion – Ein Weg zur wahren Liebe' steht auf diesem. Jetzt versteht Severus das grinsen von Hermine, doch das ignoriert er schnell. Sein Blick bleibt auf dem Titel des Buches hängen.

Golden Potion, hört Severus sich in Gedanken sagen. Dieser fremde Trank war zwar goldfarbend, doch Severus hofft, dass dieses Buch nicht den fremden Trank meint. Auf einem weg zur wahren Liebe kann er dankend verzichten! „Ich glaube kaum, dass es um diesen einen Trank handelt.", nuschelt er deswegen unzufrieden und wollte dabei sofort das Buch wegschieben, jedoch hält Hermine ihn dabei auf.

Tadelnd und streng sieht sie ihn an. „Dieses Buch gehört nicht der Schulbibliothek. Sollten wir nicht gerade aus diesem Grund es lesen?", fragt sie ihn. Das Buch gehört nicht der Schule? Severus nimmt es sofort wieder in seine beiden Hände und schaut sich die ersten Seiten an. Tatsache, dieses Buch hat kein Stempel der Bibliothek! Doch woher hatte es Hermine dann?

„Wo hast du dieses Buch her?", fragt er sie, worauf sie ihn sofort ertappt anblickt. „Das ist unwichtig! Los! Versuch dein Problem zu lösen.", meint sie schnell und hektisch, jedoch gibt sich der Tränkemeister damit nicht zufrieden. „Ich möchte erst wissen woher du das Buch hast!", verlangt er und sieht sie nun streng an.

Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch dann blickt sie jemanden überrascht an. Ein lächeln bildet sich auf ihrem Gesicht und das erste mal sieht sie nicht mehr traurig aus. Severus würde am liebsten in die gleiche Richtung schauen, doch er möchte es irgendwie lieber nicht wissen. Hermine soll es ihm selber sagen und zwar erst dann wenn sie es auch sagen möchte.

„Geh.", sagt er knapp und blickt sie leicht lächeln an, worauf sie rot anläuft und nickt. Mit eiligen Schritten verlässt Hermine den Tisch. Severus kann nur seinen Kopfschütteln, doch dann sieht er das Buch wieder unzufrieden an. Ein schlechtes Gefühl breitet sich in Severus Magen aus und er wird nicht das Gefühl los, dass dieses Buch wirklich die Antwort für sein Problem ist. Doch es wird nicht eine gute Antwort sein, da ist sich Severus sicher. Seufzend fängt er das erste Kapitel anzulesen und dieses bereitet ihm direkt Kopfschmerzen.

_Golden Potion ermöglicht den Trinker dieses Trankes seine wahre Liebe zu finden, doch das wird durch fragwürdigen Handlungen erzielt. Das ist ein Grund warum dieser Trank selten angewendet wird. Ein weitere Grund sind die nicht voraussehenden Risiken. _

Fragwürdigen Handlungen? Nicht voraussehende Risiken? Wer würde ihm so einen Trank unterjubeln? Severus wäre sich ja sicher, dass es irgendein Schülerstreich ist, doch wer kommt ohne den Alarm auszulösen in seinen Büro? Welcher Schüler würde das bitteschön schon schaffen? Mit einer noch schlechteren Laune ließt er weiter.

_Bekannte Risiken sind ; Der Trinker des Trankes wird älter, der Trinker des Trankes wird jünger, der Trinker des Trankes verwandelt sich ins andere Geschlecht, der Trinker des Trankes verwandelt sich in ein Tier, der Trinker des Trankes stirbt, usw._

Severus Augen wurden beim lesen immer größer und er selber ist gerade glücklich darüber, dass er nur jünger wurde und das ihm nichts anderes passiert ist. Seine Wut wird immer stärker auf die Person, die ihm gewissenhaft einen solchen Trank untergejubelt hatte. Was wenn er verdammt nochmal eine Frau geworden wäre! Bei der Vorstellung wird ihm schlecht.

_Der bekannteste Fall in der Geschichte ist über eine 30 Jährige Frau, welche unglücklich einsam war. Sie braute den Trank selber und nahm ihn dann alleine zu sich. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie wieder als eine Jugendliche auf. Sie wurde jünger und bekam die Chance ihre wahre Liebe zu finden. _

Severus stoppte bei diesem Textauszug. Möchte er wirklich wissen wie das ganze geendet ist? Er ist sich unsicher, doch dann entscheidet er sich weiterzulesen. Schließlich muss er wissen wie er wieder älter wird oder ob er überhaupt wieder älter wird!

_Die Frau kehrte zurück in eine Zauberschule, welche ist nicht bekannt, doch in dieser fand sie ihre wahre liebe. Sie trafen sich, verliebten sich ineinander und hatten einander gefunden, doch dann passierte es. An einen Abend küssten sie sich zum ersten mal und wollten sich am nächsten Tag wiedertreffen, jedoch kam alles anders. Sie verwandelte sich zurück und traf sich trotzdem mit dem jungen Schüler. Er wollte mit ihr nicht mehr zusammen sein und nach etlichen Wochen starb die Frau an einem gebrochenen Herzen. Dieses Beispiel zeigt, dass der Trank manchmal sich irrt. Manchmal findet man nicht die wahre Liebe, welche einen Altersunterschied ( Als Beispiel ) überstehen kann._

Wütend schließt Severus das Buch. Er schenkt dem Buch kein glauben, da alles einfach nur erfunden worden ist! Wieso sollte man einen solchen Trank erfinden, der noch nicht mal hundertprozentig gelingt? Severus hatte einen anderen Trank getrunken!

Schwungvoll steht er auf und nimmt das Buch in die Hand. Er stellt dieses im Regal 'Komödie' ab, da es nichts anderes ist. Das Buch ist lächerlich und falsch. Noch nie hatte er von den ''bekanntesten Fall'' gehört! Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck wie sieben Tage Regenwetter verließ Severus die Bibliothek, nur um dann gegen irgendeine Person zu knallen.

Seine Laune kann heute nicht besser werden. Noch wütender sieht er den Weasley Jungen an, der ihn entschuldigend ansieht, doch Severus kann verstecke Wut in ihm sehen. „Hast du Hermine gesehen, Tobias?", fragt Ron ihn. Das bringt das Fass zum überlaufen, doch Severus versucht sich noch zu beherrschen.

„Sie ist weggegangen und frag mich nicht wohin, denn ich weiß es nicht.", zischt er ihn an und geht dann weiter, doch das passt Ron anscheinend überhaupt nicht in seinem Kram. Er hält Severus an der Schulter feste. „Warum magst du mich eigentlich nicht?", möchte Ron wütend wissen. Mit einem spöttischen grinsen dreht sich Severus zu ihm, damit Ron endlich seine Hand von seiner Schulter weg nimmt.

„Warum ich dich nicht mag?", fragt er ruhig, aber immer noch mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. Ron nickt einfach nur und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Weil du ein völliger Narr bist. Du gehst Blind durch diese Schule und richtest nur Unheil an. Mir tun die leid, die mit dir befreundet sind, aber zum Glück wollen das immer weniger!", lässt er seine Wut heraus.

Ron sieht ihn mit einem offenem Mund an und ist anscheinend nicht fähig etwas zu erwidern. „Und lass Hermine in Ruhe, verstanden!", fügt Severus noch hinzu, doch bei diesem Thema ist der rothaarige Idiot kein bisschen ruhig. „Du solltest sie lieber in Ruhe lassen! Seit sie mit dir befreundet ist benimmt sie sich eigenartig!", zischt Ron zurück.

Wie bitte? Nun kann sich Severus nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der Junge hat es jetzt übertrieben und das gewaltig! „Seit sie mit mir befreundet ist?", fragt er gereizt und nähert sich dem Jungen dabei. Dieser bleibt mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck stehen. „Du hast sie verändert!", wirft Ron ihm wütend vor.

Severus holt sein Zauberstab heraus und zeigt ihn auf Ron, worauf dieser auch seinen zieht. „Du bist ein wirklicher Narr, Weasley! Hermines Veränderungen sind nicht meine Schuld, sondern deine!", sagt er beherrscht, doch der Junge möchte es einfach nicht einsehen. „Feiglinge schieben die Schuld immer auf andere und das bist du.", zischt Ron zornig.

Das reicht! Hornzunge, sagt er in Gedanken und feuert dadurch einen ungesagten Zauber auf Ron ab. Dieser bekommt einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, als seine Zunge sich versteinert. Immer wieder öffnet er seinen Mund, jedoch bekommt er nur undefinierbare Geräusche zu Stande. Dann bilden sich tränen in seine Augen, worauf er dann wütend wegrennt.

Genau in diesem Moment fängt Severus an zu lachen. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck und dann noch die Tränen! Er kann einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen. „Es muss ein tolles Gefühl sein einen Zauberspruch zu verwenden mit dem man selber als Jugendlicher gequält worden ist.", hört er jemanden sagen. Severus hört sofort auf zu lachen und sieht wieder eine verhasste Person an.

„Was möchtest du denn?", knurrt Severus den Werwolf an. Dieser lächelt ihn einfach nur an. „Vergessen Sie bitte Ihre Manieren nicht, Mister Morold.", weißt er den Jungen zurecht. Severus Augen funkeln ihn hasserfüllt an. „Sie hätten das eben passierte auch verhindern können, anstatt einfach zu zusehen, Sir.", sagt Severus wütend, da er nicht versteht was Remus jetzt möchte.

„Ich kann den Weasley Jungen ebenfalls nicht ausstehen, weswegen ich diese kleine Show klang heimlich genossen haben.", rechtfertigt Remus sich mit einem grinsen. „Der Lehrer, der nicht so nett ist wie er tut. Du hast früher auch immer gerne zugeschaut, nicht wahr? Damit meine ich nicht nur die Schikanen gegen mich.", versucht er ihn zu provozieren, doch Remus grinst einfach nur weiter.

„Wenn man keine Chance bei jemanden hat, dann bleibt einem nichts anderes als zuzuschauen.", meint er schulterzuckend. Severus wusste schon immer, dass der Werwolf eine Auge auf Sirius geworfen hatte, welcher heute in Askaban sitzt. Remus konnte damals Sirius nie aus den Augen lassen und hatte diesen sogar bei intimsten Momenten beobachtet. Severus hatte ihn Abends am See gesehen, wie er Sirius und ein Slytherin Mädchen beim rummachen beobachtet hatte.

Vereinzelt kommen nun Schüler aus der Bibliothek, weil diese gleich zu machen würde, weswegen Severus noch einen letzten finsteren Blick auf Remus warf und dann ihn einfach stehen ließ. Remus wird wahrscheinlich versuchen ihm Ärger zu bereiten, da Severus damals allen erzählte, dass Remus seinen Freund Sirius gerne beobachtet und bei was genau sogar.

Sirius schenkte keinen glauben daran, doch viele andere Schüler taten es. Remus musste sich Sprüche anhören und er wurde immer wieder ausgelacht. Eigentlich hätte das Severus damals Genugtuung geben müssen, jedoch haben dadurch James und seine Freunde ihn noch mehr gehänselt. Das einzige gute daran war die Nähe zu James gewesen.

Severus nimmt sich vor den Werwolf im Auge zu behalten, damit nicht noch mehr Ärger vorprogrammiert ist. Etwas was ihn nur noch mehr reizen würde! Severus macht sich nun auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, jedoch hört er plötzlich die Stimme von Potter. Sie kam aus dem Klassenzimmer, an welchem Severus vorbeilief. Sofort dreht er sich um, um an der Tür stehen zu bleiben. Warum ist Potter in einem leeren Klassenzimmer?

„Die nächsten Ferien kannst du nicht zu mir kommen.", hört er die Stimme von Draco sagen. Severus muss grinsen. Er bekommt endlich neue Informationen. „Ach? Und warum? Soll ich etwa jetzt zu meinem Onkel wieder an gekrochen kommen?", fragt Harry gereizt. Severus kann Draco seufzen hören. „Meine Eltern wollen mit mir vereisen.", flüstert Draco.

Severus zuckt zusammen, als er einen lauten knall hört. „Beruhige dich.", hört er direkt danach Draco sagen. „Ich soll mich beruhigen? Spinnst du eigentlich? Mein Onkel wird mich grün und blau schlagen!", zischt Harry wütend. Severus Hände bilden sich zu Fäusten. Das ist das erste mal, dass er nun Harry darüber reden hört.

„Ich kann dich sonst mit zu mir nehmen, doch dann bist du alleine bei mir.", versucht Draco eine Lösung zu finden. „Mir wäre es aber lieber, wenn du bei mir sein würdest.", hört Severus Harry leise sagen. Daraufhin spürt er ein kleines stechen in seiner Brust. Mehr muss er sich nicht anhören! „Immer noch Albträume?", hört er Draco leise fragen, als er gerade gehen wollte. Sofort bleibt Severus wieder stehen.

„Es wird schlimmer.", flüstert Harry, doch dann versucht er anscheinend wieder Distanz zu Draco aufzubauen. „Wir sollten gehen. Es wird spät.", meint er dann. „Du kannst auch zu mir jetzt kommen.", meint Draco daraufhin besorgt. Severus Hände bilden sich zu Fäusten. „Ich weiß worauf das hinauslaufen würde, deswegen nein.", hört er Harry antworten.

Mit einem grinsen beeilt sich Severus zu verschwinden. Also ist Draco nur eine freundschaftliche Stütze. Aus irgendeinen Grund macht ihn das zufrieden.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11 : Gefühlschaos **

Die Tage ziehen sich und Severus konzentriert sich immer mehr auf Harry und Draco. Auch achtet er auf Remus, doch dieser scheint erst mal keine Schwierigkeiten zu planen. Müde sitzt er auf den Wiesen von Hogwarts. Endlich hat er eine Freistunde und kann seine Gedanken kreisen lassen.

Hermine zieht sich von Severus zurück. Wahrscheinlich liegt es an ihren neuen Freund. Ron meidet den Kontakt mit Severus und versucht sich wieder Hermine anzunähern, doch sie scheint sein Spielchen zu erkennen und blockt immer ab. Harry und Draco sieht man wieder öfters zusammen. Etwas was Severus Laune hinunterzieht, da Harry kaum mit ihm mehr geredet hatte.

Erschöpft schließt er seine Augen und legt sich mit seinem Rücken auf die Wiese. Es ist wieder wie damals. Er ist nun alleine, da alle anderen andere Personen haben. Severus gähnt laut. Hoffentlich findet er bald eine Lösung sein Problem zu lösen. Langsam möchte er wieder älter werden.

Severus weiß aber auch, dass dieser Wunsch sich durch die momentane Lage sich wieder gebildet hatte. Er zwingt sich nicht an dieses Wort zu denken, doch er muss es sich eingestehen. Jetzt wo Hermine weg ist und Harry sich mehr an Draco klammert, da fühlt Severus langsam eine Einsamkeit in sich wachsen.

Eifersucht spielt auch eine Rolle, doch das möchte er sich noch weniger eingestehen. Harry sieht seinen Vater ähnlich. Allein das ist der Grund. Severus fühlt sich von James Ebenbild angezogen und das liegt wahrscheinlich auch an den Hormonen. Mehr ist es nicht.

Man merkt deutlich wie sich der Sommer nähert, da er nun vereinzelt Schüler im Wasser schwimmen sieht, als er seine Augen wieder öffnet. Severus blickt hoch zum Himmel und muss an Harrys Situation denken. Er wird in den Ferien Schutz brauchen. Aber warum macht er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber? Draco wird ihm schon Schutz bieten und das wird für Harry gut sein.

„Tobias.", hört er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Verwirrt setzt er sich auf und schaut hinter sich. Dort sieht er Harry auf sich zukommen und das noch mit einer Decke. Mit dabei befindet sich noch Hermine, welche ihm zuwinkt. Severus winkt zurück. Schließlich muss er sich wie ein normaler Junge verhalten.

„Steh auf.", sagt Harry, weswegen Severus aufsteht. Er breitet nun die Decke aus, worauf sich alle drei nun hinsetzten. „Wo ist Ron?", fragt Severus, da ihm gerade kein anderes Thema einfiel. Hermines Blick verfinstert sich. „Bei Lavender.", antwortet Harry knapp. Severus sieht nochmals zu Hermine und sieht sie aufmunternd an. Ron versucht sie anscheinend zu provozieren. So ein Narr.

„Vergessen wir ihn. Ich werde jetzt eine runde schwimmen gehen.", meint Hermine entschlossen und versucht den Rotschopf zu vergessen. Sie zieht ihre Schuluniform aus und unter dieser hatte sie schon einen roten Bikini an. „Kommt doch auch ins Wasser, Jungs.", meint sie nun lächelnd, doch Severus schüttelt sofort seinen Kopf.

„Ich habe meine Badesachen in meinem Zimmer.", versucht er sich herauszureden, jedoch steht Harry schon mit einem grinsen auf. Hermine lässt die beiden alleine und geht dann auf das Wasser zu. „Man kann auch nur mit einer Boxer schwimmen.", sagt er zwinkernd und zieht sich aus. Severus beobachtet ihn dabei, worauf Harry noch mehr grinsen muss.

„Anscheinend gefällt dir was du siehst.", sagt er vergnügt. Severus schaut daraufhin sofort von dem dünnen Körper weg. Zwar sah der Junge wirklich gut aus, doch Severus hat auf die leicht verblassenden Narben geschaut.

Plötzlich sieht er eine Hand vor sich, worauf er Harry verblüfft anstarrt. Dieser lächelt ihn leicht zurück. „Etwas Spaß sollte man sich auch gönnen. Ich sehe dich immer nur nachdenklich irgendwo sitzen. Ja, ich habe dich beobachtet.", meint er am Ende wieder grinsend. Er hat ihn beobachtet?

Unsicher ergreift Severus seine Hand und lässt sich von ihm hochziehen. Sein Herz klopft dabei wie verrückt, da Harry noch immer seine Hand festhält. „Worüber denkst du immer so viel nach? Ich hoffe doch mal über mich.", meint er lachend, doch Severus versucht nicht darauf zu antworten, da der Junge richtig liegt.

„Jungs! Ich warte.", hören sie Hermine rufen, welche schon im Wasser ist und runden schwimmt. Harry lässt seine Hand los und zwinkert ihn ein letztes mal an, dann rennt er los und springt ins Wasser. Severus sah ihm dabei hinterher. Harry hat mal wieder seine schützende Barriere aufgebaut. Wie es wohl wirklich in seinen Kopf aussieht?

„Tobias! Komm!", ruft Harry lachend. Severus zieht sich schließlich aus, woraufhin Harry laut anzüglich pfeift. Diesmal kann Severus sich kein grinsen verkneifen. Er geht auf das Wasser zu und springt in dieses nun hinein. Das Wasser ist kühl und erfrischend. Er spürt förmlich die ganze Last fallen und fühlt sich befreit.

Er schwimmt auf Hermine zu, welche etwas weiter entfernt ist. Sie lässt sich auf das Wasser treiben und scheint dabei die Sonne auf ihrer Haut zu genießen. Severus sieht sich um und kann Harry nirgendwo mehr erkennen. Komischerweise fühlt er sofort Panik und Sorge, doch dann taucht Harry vor ihm auf. Erleichterung breitet sich in ihm aus.

„Ist schwarz deine Lieblingsfarbe?", fragt Harry grinsend und spielt dabei auf die schwarze Boxer-short an. Severus hebt einfach eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja.", antwortet er nur knapp. Harrys grinsen wird breiter. „Dann müssen dir meine schwarzen Haare doch auch gefallen, oder?", fragt er lachend.

Versucht Potter gerade mit ihm zu flirten? Überrascht sieht er den Jungen an. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Blondchen dein Verhalten hier gutheißen würde.", meint er daraufhin, doch Harrys grinsen verschwindet nicht. „Ich bin alt genug um selber zu wissen was ich mache. Mein Beschützer nimmt manches viel zu ernst. Nur frage ich mich ob du auch so ein ernster junger Mann bist.", fragt er neugierig.

„Ich kann ernst sein, wenn es um ernste Themen geht. Aber ich kann auch anders sein.", sagt Severus geheimnisvoll. Das gesagte bereut er sofort und schiebt das direkt auf seine Hormonen, doch Harry scheint es gefallen zu haben.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch dann verschwindet sein grinsen. „Harry.", sagt Hermine und schwimmt auf die beiden zu, doch der schwarzhaarige Junge nickt schon. „Ich sehe es schon.", sagt er knapp und sieht an Severus vorbei.

Severus dreht sich daraufhin um und kann Draco auf Harrys Decke sitzen sehen. Er muss sie beide beobachtet haben. „Ich sollte mit ihm reden.", meint Harry nun ernst und schwimmt an Severus vorbei. Nun sieht Hermine ihn ernst an, woraufhin Severus sie fragend zurück ansieht.

„Er ist es.", meint sie ernst. Severus weiß sofort worauf sie anspielt, doch er ignoriert es. Severus wollte zurück aufs Land schwimmen, doch Hermine hält ihn eisern fest. „Du glaubst nicht an das Buch, doch ich glaube daran. Ich habe das von .. ihm bekommen. Er selber hatte in seinen Verwandtenkreis einen solchen Fall.", versucht Hermine ihn zu überzeugen.

„Weiß er wer ich bin?", möchte Severus wütend wissen. Hermine nickt leicht, doch sofort redet sie weiter. „Man kann ihm vertrauen.", sagt sie schnell, doch Severus blickt sie verächtlich an. „Hast du es ihm gesagt?", möchte er nur wissen.

Hermine sieht ihn enttäuscht an. „Ich habe dir versprochen es niemanden zu sagen. Er kam selber darauf.", sagt sie aufgebracht. Severus hat keine nerven mehr dafür und reißt sich von ihrer Hand los. Er schwimmt auf die Wiese zu und steigt dann schließlich aus das Wasser heraus.

Sofort kann er Harry und Draco lautstark diskutieren hören. „Ich lasse mich von dir nicht mehr ausnutzen. Sieh selber zu wo du in den Ferien hingehst. Die ganze Zeit hast du meine Gefühle zu dir missbraucht!", rastet Draco aus. Als er Severus erkennt steht er wütend auf und verlässt den aufgebrachten Harry.

Vorsichtig setzt sich Severus neben ihn hin und hat dabei sofort die Wut auf Hermine wieder vergessen. „Er hat recht.", hört er den Jungen neben sich seufzen. Harry legt sich hin und starrt den blauen Himmel an. „Ich habe ihn nur ausgenutzt.", flüstert er und sieht traurig hoch. Severus sieht zum ersten mal einen traurigen Harry. Sein ganzer Playboy Image ist mit einem hauch verschwunden.

Severus legt sich auch hin und sieht ebenfalls hoch zum Himmel. „Er ist eifersüchtig. Draco wird sich wieder beruhigen.", versucht er Harry aufzumuntern, doch dieser dreht sich nun zu Severus und sieht ihn skeptisch an. „Wieso kommst du mir so vertraut vor? Deine Augen erinnern mich an etwas.", flüstert er und sieht dabei tief in Severus Augen.

„An etwas negativen?", fragt Severus. Anderes könnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Schließlich sind es die Augen, welche ihn in den ganzen Schuljahren verachtend entgegen gesehen haben. Harry fängt an zu lachen und schüttelt seinen Kopf. Er rollt sich wieder auf dem Rücken und sieht wieder hoch.

„Sie erinnern mich an etwas gutem.", sagt er lächelnd. Severus sieht ihn von der Seite ungläubig an. Der Junge schaffte es ihn immer wieder zu überraschen. „Ich sollte mit Draco nochmal reden und mich bei ihm entschuldigen.", sagt Harry schließlich seufzend. Er setzt sich auf und schaut Hermine an, welche gerade aus dem Wasser hinaus kommt.

„Gab es Streit?", fragt sie Harry und ignoriert Severus dabei. Harry nickt und steht schließlich auf. „Ich werde mit ihm nochmal reden müssen.", sagt er seufzend. Mit einem Zauberspruch macht er sich trocken und zieht dann seine Sachen an. Harry sieht Hermine und Severus strahlend an. „Das war heute lustig. Könnten wir öfters machen.", meint er.

Beide nicken lächelnd, worauf Harry sich von dannen macht. Hermine setzt sich neben ihn, doch bevor sie was sagen konnte, fängt Severus an was zu sagen. „Es tut mir leid.", sagt er leise. Solche Sachen fallen ihm schwer, jedoch wurde ihm bewusst, dass Hermine seine Wut nicht verdient hatte. Überrascht sieht sie ihn, doch dann lächelt sie.

„Das selbe wollte ich auch gerade sagen.", meint sie lachend. Severus sieht immer noch den Himmel an, doch Hermine bricht die Ruhe. „Hast du schon von dem Ball gehört, welcher bald stattfinden wird?", fragt sie ihn. Severus setzt sich verwundert auf und schüttelt den Kopf. Selten finden solche Aktionen in Hogwarts statt. Warum organisiert Albus jetzt so etwas?

„Es wäre deine Chance.", sagt sie lächelnd und steht dann wieder auf. Severus weiß mal wieder worauf sie anspielt. Hermine macht sich mit einen Zauberspruch trocken und zieht ihre Schuluniform wieder an. „Die Decke kannst du Harry dann wieder geben.", meint sie noch lächelnd und verdrückt sich.

Severus schüttelt nur seinen Kopf. Sie glaubt wirklich das Harry seine wahre Liebe ist, doch der Junge scheint doch noch an Draco etwas zu hängen. Sonst würde er dem Blonden doch nicht schon wieder hinterherrennen. Seufzend schließt er seine Augen und genießt die Sonne auf seiner Haut. Harry hatte recht. Ab und zu sollte man sich Spaß gönnen. Mit einem grinsen bleibt er auf der Decke liegen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 : Tiefere Bindung**

Mit Harrys Decke unterm Arm läuft Severus durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. In einer Stunde würde der Unterricht wieder beginnen, weswegen Severus nicht weiter am See liegen bleiben konnte. Die Ruhe und die Sonne auf seiner Haut haben ihn gut getan, weshalb er am liebsten wieder zurückgehen würde.

Kurz bleibt er mit einem diabolischen Grinsen stehen. Sollte er Remus Unterrichtsstunde einfach schwänzen? So würde der Werwolf sehen, dass Severus kein Interesse an seinen Unterricht hat. Kopfschüttelnd läuft er weiter. Er sollte keinen unnötigen Streit provozieren. Schließlich wartet Remus bestimmt nur auf einen Moment, wo er Severus mit einem triftigen Grund einen rein würgen kann.

Als er um eine Ecke geht bleibt er überrascht stehen. Dieses Bild passt überhaupt nicht zusammen. Hermine steht vor dem Zabini Jungen und scheint mit ihm ein ernstes Gespräch zu führen. Der Slytherin sieht plötzlich zu Severus, worauf er ihn einfach nur ernst entgegen sieht. Blaise sagt noch etwas zu Hermine und wendet sich dann von ihr ab.

Das Mädchen bleibt kurz regungslos stehen, doch dann dreht sie sich zu Severus und lächelt ihn schief an. Danach geht sie auf ihn zu. Severus ahnt das etwas schlechtes passiert sein muss, da ihre Augen tiefe Traurigkeit ausstrahlen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt er sie sofort, als sie nichtssagend vor ihm steht. Hermines Hände zittern leicht. „Blaise hatte mir erzählt, dass Dracos und Harrys Streit komplett ausgeartet sein soll. Draco ist richtig wütend auf Harry, doch dann ist Harry einfach weggerannt. Wir beide haben versucht ihn zu finden, aber Harry ist einfach weg.", erzählt sie leise, dabei bilden sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

Severus sieht sie etwas hilflos an. „Draco ist eine wichtige Bezugsperson für Harry, doch Draco denkt dabei nur an sich. Harry fühlt sich anscheinend schuldig für ihn, weil Draco immer für ihn da war und seine Zeit für Harry ausgegeben hatte. Ich mache mir sorgen.", sagt sie zittrig. Die Situation scheint wirklich ernst zu sein, da ist sich Severus sicher. Harry muss es miserabel gehen. Ein Grund warum er nicht Hermine über den Zabini Jungen ausfragt.

In diesem Moment wird ihm bewusst, dass er nicht an die Gefühle des Jungen gedacht hatte. Severus hat seine Probleme gesehen, aber nicht seine Gefühle. Doch dann erinnert er sich an etwas. „Ich weiß wo er sein könnte.", flüstert er und lässt die Decke fallen. Hermine blickt ihn mit großen Augen an. „Und wo?", fragt sie überrascht, doch Severus hat schon andere Pläne.

Er fängt an zu rennen. „Ich kümmere mich darum.", ruft er ihr noch zu und verschwindet schon um die nächste Ecke. „Tobias!", hört er noch ihr aufgebrachtes rufen, jedoch ignoriert er es gekonnt. Er muss erst mal Harry finden, da dieser dringend Hilfe benötigt. Der Junge hat in Draco eine Bezugsperson gefunden. „Eine schlechte.", keucht er leise beim rennen. Draco möchte um jeden Preis seine Ziele erreichen und alles bekommen was er möchte. Dabei zerdrückt er Harry und dieser weiß sich anscheinend nicht zu helfen.

Allzu schlecht sollte er aber trotzdem nicht von seinen Patenkind denken. Schließlich hat er Harry eine Unterkunft gegeben. Aber hatte er dabei Harrys Sicherheit im Kopf? Oder wollte er ihn einfach nur besitzen? Severus weiß nicht was er von Draco halten soll. Ist er doch keine Helfende Hand für Harry?

Schnell reißt er die Tür auf und fängt eilig an die Treppen hoch zu laufen. Er vergisst dabei Draco und seine eigenen merkwürdigen Gefühle. Jetzt zählt nur noch Harry und dessen Gefühle. Severus möchte für ihn da sein und so seine schlechten Taten wiedergutmachen. Er ist sich sicher, dass Harry oben am Astronomieturm sein wird. Früher als Lehrer hatte er ihn dort oft erwischt. Alleine und nachdenklich, jedoch hatte sich Severus nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Etwas was er heute bereut.

Schwer atmend kommt er oben an und sieht den Jungen gegen das Geländer sitzen. Seine Augen sind rot. Er muss geweint haben. „Harry?", fragt er vorsichtig und sieht wie der Junge zusammenzuckt. Harry hebt seinen Kopf und sieht Severus mit einem grinsen an, doch er lässt sich davon nicht beirren. Solch einen Schmerz, welchen er in Harrys Augen sehen kann, hatte er noch nie bei dem Jungen gesehen. All seine gute Laune ist verschwunden.

„Was machst du denn hier, Tobias? Wolltest du unbedingt mit mir alleine sein?", fragt er grinsend, doch alles was er zustande bringt ist ein schiefes lächeln. Die Fassade bröckelt. „Hör auf damit.", bittet er den Jungen, welcher ihn nun verwundert ansieht, aber dann bricht seine Fassade komplett. Tränen bilden sich in seinen Augen, worauf Severus sich ihm nähert und sich neben ihm setzt.

Schließlich hört er ihn schluchzen. „Eine gute Freundin von mir, mit der du sicherlich gut verstanden hättest, meinte zu mir einmal, dass ich ein guter Zuhörer wäre. Was ist passiert? Erzähl mir deine Geschichte, aber nur wenn du möchtest.", flüstert er vorsichtig, um den Jungen nicht unter druck zu setzten.

„Meine Geschichte?", fragt Harry schniefend. Severus nickt langsam. „Du kennst meine Geschichte.", meint er daraufhin, jedoch sieht Severus ihn nur verwirrt an. Wie meint er das? „Ich bin der Junge der überlebt hatte und der Grund weswegen meine Eltern starben. Jeder glaubt, dass ich nun alles hinterher geschmissen bekomme, doch dem ist nicht so.", sagt er wütend und wischt sich dabei die Tränen weg.

Severus beschließt ihm einfach zuzuhören und ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. „Ich bin nicht Reich und ich wohne auch nicht in einer Villa. Ich trage normale Klamotten und lebe ein normales Leben. Warum glaubt jeder das ich es gut hätte? Ich habe nichts großartiges geleistet! Hätte ich meine Eltern retten können, dann hätten sie mich alle feiern können, aber wegen nichts? Ich verstehe das nicht!", sagt er verzweifelt, wobei wieder Tränen seine Wangen hinablaufen.

Severus nickt verstehend. Der Junge hatte es wirklich nicht leicht gehabt. „Alle denken, dass ich bei jedem kleinsten Problem zu dem Direktor gehen könnte. Der Alte würde sich dann mit einem lächeln meine Probleme anhören und mir helfen. Von wegen! Ihn kümmert es noch nicht mal in welchen Umständen ich meine Ferien verbringen muss! Wenn das raus käme! Der Junge der überlebt hatte und nun geschlagen wird von seinem Onkel!", lässt er seinen Frust laut raus, doch diesmal weint er bitterlich dabei. Er ist am Ende.

„Warum redest du nicht mit dem Direktor?", fragt er schließlich leise. Harry lacht spöttisch auf und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Ich wollt mit ihm reden, doch er hatte nie Zeit. Ich verlasse mich nie wieder auf dem und Regel lieber alles alleine.", zischt er leise und wischt sich dabei wieder die Tränen aus seinen Augen. „Du wirkst nicht überrascht mich so zu sehen oder zuhören was mein Onkel mir antat.", hört er Harry leise sagen. Severus blickt ihn leicht lächelnd an. „Hermine macht sich sorgen um dich und ich mich auch. Sie erzählte mir ihre Befürchtungen und ich habe dich dann beobachtet. Nimm endlich deine Maske ab und hör auf etwas zu sein was du nicht bist.", flüstert er und sieht ihn ernst an.

„Ich habe geahnt, dass Hermine etwas wissen muss. Nach den Ferien war sie immer besonders fürsorglich.", nuschelt er leise. Doch dann seufzt er leise. „Ich habe mir das mit der Maske von Draco abgeschaut. Er hatte mich eines Abends hier gefunden..", erzählt er leise und hat dabei ein kleines lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Severus ignoriert die aufkommenden schmerzen. „Er war ganz anders zu mir und ließ seine Eiskalte Maske für mich fallen. Den ganzen Abend habe ich mit ihm geredet und er hat mir zugehört. Ich dachte es sei Liebe gewesen, doch ich irrte mich. Er war einfach die erste Person, welche sich für mich interessiert hatte.", flüstert er, wobei das lächeln wieder verschwindet.

„Ich verdanke ihm so viel, doch wie danke ich es ihm? Indem ich ihn nur ausnutze und seine Gefühle zu Boden trete. Draco hat mich bei ihm wohnen lassen und seine Eltern sogar für mich angelogen. Sie beide waren mal auf der Seite von Voldemort, aber laut Draco sind sie froh das er tot ist. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie mich mögen würden. Sie verachtend Menschen die nicht reinblütig sind.", erzählt Harry, doch Severus muss innerlich seinen Kopfschütteln.

Das war nicht der Grund. Lucius und Narzissa mochten Severus, obwohl er nur ein Halbblut ist. Sie hassten Harrys Eltern, da sie wussten wie viele schmerzen Severus durch die beiden hatte. Nie konnte er sie überzeugen, dass James und Lily gute Menschen waren. Niemals würden die beiden das einsehen, weswegen sie den Sohn von James und Lily nun auch hassen. Aber konnte Draco die beiden so einfach belügen? Lucius und Narzissa sind schlau und können Menschen leicht deuten. Es wäre eine große Kunst sie zu belügen und irgendwie traut Severus ihm das nicht zu. Es muss mehr dahinter stecken.

Harry scheint sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Draco glaubt, dass ich mich für dich interessieren würde. Pass deswegen lieber auf dich auf. Seine Wut ist wieder groß.", hört er ihn leise sagen. Severus überlegte nicht lange und er weiß selber nicht warum er beschloss dies zu fragen. „Interessierst du dich etwa für mich? Oder weshalb glaubt Draco das?", möchte er wissen. Harry blickt ihn überrascht an, doch dann bildet sich ein kleines lächeln auf seinem Mund.

„Draco sieht in jedem eine Gefahr, Tobias.", meint er nur. Diese Antwort stört ihn, doch er nimmt es einfach so hin. Warum hatte er das überhaupt gefragt? „Schon von dem Ball gehört?", fragt Harry plötzlich. Severus nickt kurz, doch sein Herz fängt an zu rasen. „Vielleicht sollte ich Draco fragen ob er mit mir dahin geht.", flüstert Harry leise und senkt dabei seinen Kopf.

Severus kann es nicht mehr leugnen, als der Schmerz unerträglich in ihm wird. Es hat einen Grund warum er ihn gefragt hatte. Kann es wirklich sein? Hat er Gefühle für ihn entwickelt? Doch von wahrer Liebe kann man nicht reden und Severus muss Hermine recht geben. Das Buch hat recht, doch es handelt sich dabei nicht um Harry. Dieser Junge, welcher sich an Blondchen klammert, kann nicht seine wahre Liebe sein.

Er bemerkte nicht wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten bildeten und er bemerkte nicht die Stille. Severus bemerkte nur den Schmerz. „Warum?", fragt er nach etlichen Minuten. Harry weiß was Severus meint, doch er senkt einfach nur seinen Kopf. „Weshalb klammerst du dich verzweifelt an Draco? Er liebt dich und du nutzt ihn nur aus.", sagt Severus die Wahrheit.

„Du kannst das nicht verstehen. Ich glaube nicht an die Liebe. Warum soll ich dann nicht zu Draco gehen und ihm danken. Es würde ihm was bedeuten und ich würde nicht mehr in seiner Schuld stehen.", sagt Harry rau. Severus steht wütend auf. „Hörst du dich reden, Harry? Du schuldest niemanden etwas! Du bist kein Spielzeug was man herumgeben kann! Wann lebst du dein eigenes Leben?", fragt Severus verständnislos.

Harry bleibt einfach auf dem Boden sitzen. „Du musst dich fragen was du möchtest! Wenn Draco dich wirklich liebt und ihr wirklich befreundet miteinander seid, dann wird er deine eigenen Entscheidungen verstehen!", versucht er dem Jungen einzureden. Erst jetzt sieht Harry zu ihm hoch.

„Was möchtest du?", fragt er ihn nochmals. „Frei sein.", antwortet Harry leise. Severus atmet erleichtert aus. Manchmal muss man mit dem Jungen einfach reden. Ihm muss endlich bewusst werden, dass er niemandem etwas schuldet und sich nicht erdrücken lassen soll. Harry soll endlich ein normales Leben leben und niemanden mehr etwas vormachen.

„Und wie wirst du frei sein?", fragt er den Jungen. Harry zuckt leicht mit seinen Schultern, doch dann trifft ihm die Erkenntnis. „Ich muss mit Draco reden! Ein ernstes Gespräch, dabei sollte ich ehrlich sein und ihm sagen was ich möchte.", meint Harry. Severus nickt leicht. Das wäre ein Anfang. Schwungvoll steht Harry auf. „Aber die Frage ist dann.. wo kann ich in den Ferien hin?", fragt er leicht ängstlich. Anscheinend muss er an seinen Onkel denken, da er seinen Arm leicht streichelt. Beim schwimmen hatte Severus dort die meisten Narben gesehen.

„Wenn es dich nicht stört.. dann kannst du zu.. also nur wenn du keine Probleme hast..", stammelt er unsicher, doch dann umarmt Harry ihn einfach. „Das wäre mehr als nett, aber glaube nicht das ich dir dann was schulde.", sagt er leicht lachend. Severus genießt die Umarmung mehr als er sollte. Harry löst sich von ihm und sieht ihn nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch daran glauben. Immerhin vertraue ich dir so viel, dass ich dir alles verraten habe.", meint er leise, worauf Severus ihn verwirrt ansieht.

Doch dann weiten sich die Augen von Harry. „In wenigen Sekunden fängt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an!", sagt er schnell und fasst Severus am Arm. Dieser blickt ihn grinsend an. „Ich glaube Professor Lupin wird schon nicht wütend sein.", meint er schulterzuckend. Harry nickt kurz, doch dann schüttelt er seinen Kopf. „Nein. Irgendetwas ist anders an ihm, aber egal. Wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen.", sagt Harry ernst und lässt Severus Arm los. Er läuft Richtung Treppen, doch Severus bleibt noch kurz stehen.

Ihm ist es auch aufgefallen. Harry weiß, dass Remus ein falsches Spiel spielt. Mit einem komischen Gefühl läuft er Harry nach.


End file.
